Operation: Weißer Wal
by remadora-ftw
Summary: Mission: Überwachung. Subjekt: Richard Castle. Transkripte ab 27. Februar 2009. German Translation of InkyCoffee's Operation: White Wale
1. Chapter 1

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Eins.

Meine Mission ist die Überwachung eines Richard Castles, der angeblich der Sohn des ehemaligen Agenten Jackson Hunt ist. Wir haben den begründeten Verdacht, dass Hunt Kontakt aufnehmen könnte, oder seinen Sohn als Abgabepunkt für das Intel, das er gestohlen hat, bevor er abtrünnig wurde, gebraucht. Sollte das geschehen, ist es meine Aufgabe das Intel zu sichern bevor es in feindliche Hände geraten kann, und Kollateralschaden zu vermeiden.

Nach Anweisung von Agent Montgomery, nehme ich zusätzlich zu unseren normalen Berichten ein Missions-Logbuch auf und erstelle eine Datei mit allen relevanten Beobachtungen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	2. Chapter 2

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zwei.

Die Agentur war in der Lage ein Apartment direkt gegenüber des Lofts unseres Ziels zu erwerben. Der heutige Tag wurde dafür genutzt unsere Tarnidentitäten zu erstellen. Ich werde unter dem Alias Nikki Heat arbeiten, die ihren Promotion in Literatur an der Columbia Universität abschließt. Agenten Ryan und Esposito, mein Team, geben sich als meine Mitbewohner unter den Decknamen Sean Raley und Miguel Ochoa aus. Unser Equipment steht bereit und wir planen das Loft des Ziels bei der nächsten Möglichkeit zu infiltrieren um unsere Überwachungen zu platzieren.

Noch eine persönliche Anmerkung, Sir, ich... ich bin nicht sicher warum ich für diese Mission ausgewählt wurde. Ich bin einer Ihrer Top Agentinnen für den Außendienst. Jeder Anfänger kann eine einfache Überwachung durchführen. Und ich verstehe den Grund für die zusätzliche Überwachung unsere Mission nicht, oder warum Sie gesagt haben wir sollen die Dateien hier behalten, anstatt sie zur Analyse zu schicken, wie es das Protokoll verlangt. Aber … Befehle sind Befehle.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	3. Chapter 3

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Drei.

Die heutige Aufgabe war es das Loft unseres Ziels zu infiltrieren, damit die unser Abhörgeräte und Kameras anbringen konnten, so wie Zugriff auf ihr WLAN zu bekommen, damit wir in der Lage sind auf ihre Elektronischen Geräte zugreifen können. Alles in Allem lief der Plan gut. Wir erhielten Zugriff auf das Dach des Nebengebäudes, seilten uns rüber, und dann war es einfach die Schlösser zu knacken. Wir waren fast fertig die Wanzen Oben anzubringen, als Mr. Castle zurück nach Hause kam, aber er zog sich schnell in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, und wir konnten uns zurück ziehen ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Ryan hat sich bereits in die Laptops und mobilen Geräte gehackt, und ist momentan dabei ihre Dateien zu durchsuchen um zu sehen ob er irgendwas relevantes finden kann. Wir haben jetzt Augen und Ohren im gesamten Loft, einschließlich Mr. Castles Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer. Ebenfalls haben wir Fingerabdrücke genommen und lassen sie durchs System laufen, und Morgen sollten wir mehr über unser Ziel wissen, als er über sich selbst weiß.

Ich hab mein Team auch darauf angesetzt seine veröffentlichten Werke zu lesen, da sie uns vielleicht Einsicht darüber geben, wer er ist.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	4. Chapter 4

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vier.

Beigefügt sind alle Hintergrunddateien unseres Ziels, Richard Castle, einschließlich aber nicht darauf beschränkt, seiner Schulakten bis zum Kindergarten, Krankenhaus- und Polizeiakten, DMV-Akten, Dokumente über seine Ehen und Scheidungen, Abo-Listen, und jede Erwähnung von ihm in den Medien, jemals – von ausführlichen Interviews zu Klatsch von Seite 6.

Ich habe mich heute auch mit Agent Montgomery getroffen. Er hat mir nochmals, klar und deutlich, aufgetragen dieses Logbuch weiter zu führen, und Kopien von jedem bisschen relevanter Information zu machen. Er hat mich angewiesen dieses Logbuch aus den offiziellen Berichten zu halten, und nichts davon an die Agentur zu schicken. Er sagte mir ich solle es 'wie ein Tagebuch nutzen' – was bedeutet, dass ich meine Gefühle über diesen Auftrag festhalten sollen, 'für meine eigene Erbauung'.

In diesem Falle … ich glaube wir verschwenden unsere Zeit hier, und dass ich für diesen Auftrag überqualifiziert bin.

Und eine persönliche Anmerkung, ich denke Richard Castle ist ein ichbezogener, egoistischer Arsch.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	5. Chapter 5

[ _Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünf.

Wir haben heute damit verbracht den Castle Haushalt zu beobachten, sowie die Hintergründe jeder Hauptperson im Leben des Ziels zu durchleuchten – besonders seine Mutter, Martha Rodgers, und seine Tochter, Alexis Castle. Martha ist eine ausgebuffte, ehemalige Broadway-Schauspielerin, die die meiste Zeit des Tages damit verbringt ihren Kater zu pflegen, nachdem sie 4 Uhr Morgens vom Trinken mit Freunden nach Hause kam. Alexis ist die Überraschung der Familie. Sie ist eine Einser-Schülerin und all ihre Akten deuten an, dass sie ein reifes, gut angepasstes Individuum mit einer vielversprechenden Zukunft ist. Die Jungs waren so überrascht wie ich, also haben wir einen DNA-Test laufen lassen, und ja, sie ist die biologische Tochter unseres Ziels. Bisher ist sie die einzige Merkwürdigkeit der Familie.

Es ist wirklich frustrierend mit Überwachung gebunden zu sein, wenn ich draußen sein könnte und Hunts Bewegungen verfolgen könnte, wenn es keinen wirklichen Beweis gibt, dass er Kontakt aufnehmen wird. Aber, Befehle sind Befehle.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	6. Chapter 6

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechs.

Das Ziel hat den Tag in seiner Unterwäsche verbracht sich ein Grundstück auf dem Mond zu kaufen und die Anrufe seiner Verlegerin zu ignorieren.

Das ist Zeitverschwendung.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	7. Chapter 7

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sieben.

Das Ziel hat den Tag unterwegs verbracht, begab sich nach Downtown um in einem Café zu schreiben, bevor er an einem Meeting wegen seiner Buchparty teilnahm, die in drei Tagen stattfinden wird. Sobald er zu Hause war, spielte er eine lange Partie Laser-Tag mit seiner Tochter. Trotz all seiner Fehler, scheint er ein liebender und hingebungsvoller Vater zu sein.

Wenn Hunt wirklich mit unserem Ziel Kontakt aufnimmt, ist diese Buchparty die perfekte Gelegenheit – eine belebte Versammlung mit vielen Ausgängen, und Castle, als Ehrengast, ist garantiert da. Genug Zeit ist vergangen, dass Hunt glauben könnte, wir suchen nicht länger nach ihm, und das allein könnte genug sein, ihn heraus zu locken.

Ich habe Agent Montgomery vorgeschlagen, dass, falls Hunt bis zum Ende dieser Nacht nicht auftauchte, wir annehmen können, dass sein Sohn kein Teil des Plans ist, und wir unsere Ressourcen entsprechend umverteilen können. Hoffentlich kann ich dann wieder da raus gehen und richtige Außenarbeit leisten.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	8. Chapter 8

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Acht.

Ein weiterer Tag an dem wir eine normale Familie dabei beobachtet haben wie sie normale Dinge tut.

Agent Esposito hat einen Mann bemerkt, der heute sieben Mal um den Block gelaufen ist und oft nach oben schaute, und Agent Ryan ist misstrauisch wegen eines bestimmten silbernen Sedan, den er ebenfalls beim Kreisen bemerkt hat. Es ist wahrscheinlich nichts. Das ist immerhin New York. Nur für den Fall haben wir eine Gesichtserkennung laufen lass und sie Autokennzeichen überprüft, aber bisher ist nichts aufgetaucht.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	9. Chapter 9

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neun.

Richard Castle ist wie ein Neunjähriger auf Zuckerschock.

Ich kann es kaum erwarten bis morgen Abend vorbei ist, damit ich zu richtiger Spionagearbeit zurückgehen kann.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	10. Chapter 10

_[Transkript von Agent Becketts Aufschlagknopfkamera. Transkribiert von Agent Kevin Ryan]_

* * *

 _[19:45, das Innere des Überwachungsvan]_

Agent Ryans Kopf erscheint. Finger justieren den Winkel der Linse.

Ryan: Uuuuund du solltest drauf sein. Kannst du mich gut hören?

Beckett, (die Kamera tragend, also nicht auf dem Bild): Kommt laut und deutlich.

Ryan begibt sich zu seinem Platz; Agent Esposito lehnt sich gegen die Konsole.

Esposito: Vergiss nicht, wir sind direkt draußen und beobachten jede Bewegung von dir.

Beckett: Danke, Espo. Ihr Jungs macht es euch gemütlich. Könnte eine lange Nacht werden.

Die Kamera dreht sich als Beckett aus dem Van steigt und die Straße überquert, den Veranstaltungsort betritt und mit dem Fahrstuhl zur Dachterrasse fährt, wo sie sich zur Bar begibt. Der Barmann nickt zu einem vorbereiteten Tablett mit Champagnergläsern. Sie nimmt es und beginnt zu kreisen.

* * *

 _[20:35, Richard Castles Buch-Eröffnungsfeier]_

Ein Jubel kommt von den Nachtschwärmern als Richard Castle, begleitet von seiner Mutter und Tochter, auf der Party erscheint. Blendende Blitze gehen los während er stoppt und für die Presse posiert.

Beckett bewegt sich mit geübter Bewegung weiter, so dass die Kamera die Gesichter von jedem an dem sie vorbei geht gut aufnehmen kann.

* * *

 _[20:45, Richard Castles Buch-Eröffnungsfeier]_

Zwischen der Menge ist ein direkter Blick auf die Bühne, auf der eine gelassene, blonde Frau spricht.

Gina Cowell: Mord, Geheimnisse, das Makabre. Was reizt uns so an einem hartgesottenen Detective, einer _femme fatale_ , und den kalten Stahl einer Waffe, dass wir unsere Nachttischlampen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden brennen lassen? Egal wie wir in den Bann gezogen werden, heute Abend ehren wir einen Meister dieses Genres und feiern die Veröffentlichung von _Storm Fall_.

Beckett dreht sich so, dass ihre Aufschlagkamera Richard Castle einfangen kann, der ein paar Meter entfernt steht und die Brust einer Frau signiert.

Castle: Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie bereit sind, das abzuwaschen.

Gina: Das verblüffende Ende seiner bestselling Derrick Storm Mystery-Serie – Ladys und Gentlemen, der Meister des Makabren – Rick Castle.

Die Menge jubelt wild, als Castle die Bühne betritt, ein weiterer See von blendenden Blitzen geht los.

Die Kamera dreht sich, fängt die Andeutung einer Bewegung ein, als Castle seine Rede beginnt.

Beckett: Jungs, Ich glaub ich sehe was.

Die Kamera webt sich durch die Menge, einen Seiteneingang hinaus zu dem verdunkelten Bereich hinter der Bühne. Einige Freiwillige und Arbeiter sind versammelt, aber die meisten stehen in den Startlöchern, und hören den Reden zu. Es gibt keine auffällige Aktivität.

Beckett: Nichts. Sorry dass ich euch Hoffnungen gemacht habe, Jungs.

* * *

 _[20:52, Richard Castles Buch-Eröffnungsfeier]_

Die Kamera zeigt Castle und Gina die eine Auseinandersetzung haben während sie für die Kameras lächeln, dann zankend vorbeigehen.

Gina: … Du hättest ihn in Rente schicken können, du hättest ihn verkrüppeln können, du hättest ihn zum verdammten Zirkus gehen lassen können …

Castle nimmt sich ein Champagnerglas von Becketts Tablett und geht weiter. Sie führen ihr Wortgefecht einige Momente fort und dann stürmt Gina davon.

Castle bleibt wo er ist, nippt an seinem Champagner und beobachtet die Partygäste. Plötzlich richtet er sich auf, als wäre ihm etwas ins Auge gefallen. Er schaut sich um, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand zusieht, und schlüpft aus dem Seiteneingang zum Erdgeschoss, durch den er vor wenigen Augenblicken gekommen war.

Beckett stellt ihr Tablett mit Getränken ab und folgt ihm im diskreten Abstand zu einer privaten Ecke des Dachs hinter der Bar. Die Kamera fängt Castles Arm und seinen Hinterkopf ein. Er scheint sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, auch wenn nicht klar ist mit wem. Er ist dort nur für einen Moment und eilt dann wieder nach draußen.

Beckett tritt aus ihrem Versteck hervor und die Kamera zeigt einen älteren Herrn in einem Anzug mit offenen Kragen, der am Rand des Dachs steht.

Beckett: Jackson Hunt?

Der Mann dreht sich um ein Glas Champagner haltend, offenbar nicht überrascht sie zu sehen.

Beckett, ihre Waffe hebend: Es ist vorbei, Hunt. Ich bin hier um Sie mitzunehmen. Stellen Sie das Glas ab und legen sie Ihre Hände an ihren Kopf.

Hunt: Du bist gut, Kind. Das gebe ich zu. Aber ich bin nicht der Böse hier.

Beckett: Nein? Tja, warum kommen Sie nicht mit mir und wir können das alles klären.

Hunt: Das wird nicht passieren. Tut mir leid, Kind. Du bist ein guter Spion, vielleicht sogar besser als deine Mutter es war, aber das wirst du nicht allein gewinnen.

Hunt nimmt gelassen den letzten Schluck seines Drinks und stellt das Glas an die Wand neben sich.

Beckett: Sie kannten meine Mutter?

Hunt: Tat ich. Eine der besten Agenten, mit der ich je die Ehre hatte zu arbeiten. Sie ist der Grund warum ich das tue.

Beckett: Ich... ich fürchte ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen.

Hunt: Der Tod deiner Mutter war kein Unfall, Kate. Sie wurde von einem unserer eigenen Männer verraten und getötet. Das Intel, das ich genommen habe, wird helfen das zu beweisen.

In einer schnellen Bewegung springt Hunt über die Wand und verschwindet über die Seite des Gebäudes.

Die Kamera bewegt sich schnell zu dem Platz an dem er gesprungen ist, schaut nach unten auf die Straße.

Es gibt kein Zeichen von Hunt.

* * *

 _[21:01, Richard Castles Buch-Eröffnungsfeier]_

Beckett: Jungs? Sagt mir ihr könnt ihn verfolgen.

Esposito: Wir haben nichts, Beckett. Wir sind direkt unter dir und wir können nicht das geringste sehen.

Beckett: Gebt mir irgendwas!

Ryan: Wir kontrollieren die Sicherheitsaufnahmen von jedem Stockwerk und jede Straßenkamera an jeder Ecke. Unsere Augen sind an jedem erreichbaren Ausgang und da ist nichts.

Beckett: VERDAMMT!

Esposito: Beckett, hat Hunt es abgegeben?

Beckett: Ich glaube schon. Ich kann aber nicht sicher sein.

Ryan: Zeit die Mission zu ändern?

Beckett: Sieht so aus. Okay, neue Mission. Zeit Richard Castle zu treffen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und zu sehen ob wir das Intel wiedergewinnen können.

Esposito: Sieht aus als wäre es Zeit für Nikki aufzutauchen.

Beckett: Halt die Klappe.

* * *

 _[21:13, Richard Castles Buch-Eröffnungsfeier]_

Die Kamera geht von hinten auf Richard Castle zu, während er sich an die Bar lehnt und mit Alexis Castle, seiner Tochter, redet.

Castle: … Es ist genau wie diese Partys – sie werden vorhersehbar. 'Ich bin Ihr größter Fan!' 'Woher nehmen Sie die Ideen?'

Alexis: Und das immer populäre 'Signieren Sie meine Brust?'

Castle: Das stört mich nicht so sehr.

Alexis: Ja, nun, zu deiner Info – mich schon.

Castle: Nur einmal hätte ich gern jemanden der zu mir kommt und etwas Neues sagt.

Beckett: Mr. Castle?

Castle dreht sich um, holt einen Stift hervor und setzt ein Lächeln auf.

Catle: Wo wollen Sie es haben?

Beckett: Mein Name ist Nikki Heat. In meiner Doktorarbeit geht es um Tropen in der zeitgenössischen Kriminalliteratur und ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie bereit wären für meine Recherche einige Interviews mit mir zu führen?

Alexis lehnt sich über seine Schulter und nimmt den Stift aus Castles Hand während er Beckett mit schlaffem Kiefer anstarrt.

Alexis: Das ist neu.

 _[Ende der Überwachung]_


	11. Chapter 11

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Elf.

Meine 'Arbeit' Heute beinhaltete Castle zum Kaffee in einem Café ein paar Blocks weiter zu treffen, damit wir unsere 'Interviews' beginnen können, während die Jungs das Loft durchsuchten, um zu sehen ob sie das Intel finden konnte, das Hunt ihm gegeben hat. Ihre Ergebnisse passen mit dem zusammen, was unsere Überwachungsaufnahmen vom Loft gezeigt haben; das einzige was Castle von der Party mitgebracht hat, ist ein Stapel Bücher zum Signieren, und Alexis' Hausaufgaben. Um ehrlich zu sein, wir wissen nicht mal wonach genau wie suchen, aber wir wissen, dass Castle etwas überreicht wurde, und mehrere andere interessierte Parteien werden auch versuchen ihre Hände daran zu kriegen, also hat unsere Mission genauso viel damit zu tun Castle zu beschützen, wie damit das Intel wieder zu beschaffen.

Das Interview mit Castle war etwas überraschend. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nicht sicher wie ich mich dabei fühle. Das Vertrauen eines Objektes zu gewinnen ist nie leicht, aber mit Castle … so oberflächlich und kindisch und über-charmant und anspielend wie er ist, hatte ich nicht erkannt wie einsichtig er sein kann. Es gab einen Moment in dem er meine Tarnung Stück für Stück auseinandergenommen hat und mir ins Gesicht gesagt hat, dass es klar war, dass ich 'zu gewöhnlich' war und dass unter der Oberfläche irgendwas lief – und er lieferte Beweise basierend auf unserer kurzen Interaktion. Es war etwas zermürbend. Ich hatte noch kein Objekt das das getan hat, und es bedeutet, dass ich härter an meiner Tarnung Arbeiten muss um sicher zu sein, dass nichts durchsickert. Ich habe ihn recht schnell abgeschnürt, natürlich, aber ich mach mir Sorgen, dass ich ihn dadurch vielleicht noch ermutigt habe. Er wirkt auf mich nicht wie die Art Mann, der es gewohnt ist das Wort 'nein' zu hören.

Der Mann ist unerträglich. Ich war noch nie nicht in der Lage mit einem Objekt umzugehen – normalerweise ist das meine Stärke als Agentin, aber Richard Castle geht mir unter die Haut... und nicht im Sinatra Sinn.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	12. Chapter 12

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zwölf.

Das Objekt hat den Morgen damit verbracht in einem Coffeeshop in Downtown zu schreiben, und ich sollte ihn in seinem Loft um 2 Uhr nachmittags treffen. Eine verdächtige Aktivität auf unseren Überwachungskameras bedeutete, dass ich früher rüberging, und leider in der Lobby in Castle hineinlief als ich ankam, also war ich nicht in der Lage viel zu untersuchen, als ich nach oben kam. Der Täter war nur wenige Minuten im Loft, aber in dieser Zeit, hat er es hinbekommen, den gesamten Wohnbereich so wie Castles Arbeitszimmer komplett zu verwüsten. Er hat seinen Safe aufgebrochen, auch wenn es nicht scheint, als ob mehr als etwas Bargeld mitgenommen wurde, und so ziemlich alles umgeworfen wurde.

Ich habe die Wanzen und Überwachungsmaterialien so gut ich konnte, kontrolliert, aber es war alles so gut versteckt, dass nichts zerstört zu sein scheint. Der Eindringling war auf jeden Fall hinter was Bestimmten her, was bedeutet unsere Feinde wissen irgendwie, dass Castle wahrscheinlich das Intel besitzt, was seine ganze Familie in Gefahr bringen wird.

Des Weiteren habe ich, unter einer Lampe im Wohnzimmer – so ziemlich das einige Möbelstück, dass unberührt gelassen wurde – eine Wanze gefunden, die definitiv nicht unsere ist. Ryan analysiert sie gerade.

Eine etwas positivere Anmerkung, ich konnte Martha und Alexis gestern kurz treffen. Sie sind beide sehr offenherzige, freundliche Menschen, und dass ich da war und ihnen durch den Einbruch in ihr Heim geholfen haben, kann nur einen positiven Effekt haben ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Es bedeutet, dass ich heute wieder nicht in der Lage war Castle zu 'interviewen', aber er war mehr als zufrieden eine neue Zeit fest zu legen.

Im Sinne von vollständiger Offenlegung, bevor seine Familie nach Hause kam hat er mich nach einem Date gefragt – seine Anspielungen implizierten, dass ich mehr über seine Schreibmethoden lerne, wenn ich mit ihm schlafe. Ich habe allerdings abblitzen lassen. Mit ihm zu schlafen würde mich nur zu einer weiteren Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten machen, heute hier und morgen vergessen, und er soll mir tiefer und nachhaltiger als das vertrauen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_

 _[Aufnahme]_

Nicht das ich darüber nachdenke mit ihm zu schlafen. Jemals.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	13. Chapter 13

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreizehn.

Wir haben einen Treffer bei der Wanze aus Castles Loft erzielt. Sie sind genaue Marke und das Modell, dass von einem ehemaligen Agenten verwendet wurde, der sich als Russischer Maulwurf entpuppte und den Namen Rathborne tragt. Offenbar gibt es ein ganzes Team, dass sich damit befasst ihn ausfindig zu machen und zu überführen, so wie wir es mit Hunt tun. Wenn Hunt Interesse daran hat zu beweisen, dass es ein Netzwerk von Doppelagenten in der Agentur gibt, so wie er es anscheinend hat, dann kann das Intel, das er Castle gegeben hat sehr gut Informationen zu Rathborne oder seinen Komplizen enthalten. Die gute Nachricht ist, wenn er das Intel gefunden hätte, wäre es nötig gewesen, das Loft zu verwanzen – er hätte es einfach mitnehmen können. Ich bin froh, dass wir nicht die einzigen sind, die nicht ganz sicher sind, wonach wir suchen.

In anderen Nachrichten, Castle hat mich heute angerufen. Oder, nun, ihr wisst schon, Nikki. Er scheint ziemlich eifrig zu sein das 'Interview', das ich gestern mit ihm führen sollte, nachzuholen. Wir, äh... wir haben heute fast eine halbe Stunde geredet. Er ist manchmal eine alberne Knalltüte, aber er ist irgendwie unterhaltsam. Und es macht Spaß ihn im geistigen Duell zu besiegen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	14. Chapter 14

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierzehn.

Castle ist einer der frustrierendsten Menschen, die ich je getroffen habe. Ich bin so froh, dass ich diese Arbeit basierend auf meinen Interviews mit ihm nicht wirklich schreiben muss, weil ich nichts hätte, was ich dafür nutzen könnte. Er scheint einfach nicht in seinen Kopf zu bekommen, dass er nicht so charmant ist, wie er glaubt zu sein. Er ist so narzisstisch, dass er ernsthaft glaubt, Geschichten darüber wie er andere Frauen beeindruckt hat, brächten mich dazu mit ihm zu schlafen. Als ob.

Jeder würde glauben er interviewt mich. Er hat mindestens drei Fragen für jede von mir gestellt, und am Ende nur versprochen damit aufzuhören, mein Interview entgleisen zu lassen, wenn ich zustimme Morgen mit ihm auf eine Gala zu gehen. Zum Mitschreiben, ich habe nur zugestimmt, weil meine Tarnidentität das Interview braucht und weil ich die Ausrede brauchte, um mit ihm über seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater zu reden – was, wie ich vielleicht anfügen sollte, eine komplette Zeitverschwendung war, denn er weiß nicht mal wer sein Vater ist, davon, dass er vor Kurzem Kontakt hatte ganz zu Schweigen.

Immerhin habe ich eine Ausrede ihm Morgen bei diesem Event aus Sicherheitsgründen zu beobachten. Und ich freue mich darauf dieses Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen, wenn er mich in etwas anderem als meine utilitaristischen Outfits sieht, die 'Nikki' trägt.

Nicht, dass ich mich für ihn schön mache, oder sowas.

Ich muss shoppen gehen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	15. Chapter 15

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünfzehn.

Es war schön ein Kleid anzuziehen und an dem Abend an einer Veranstaltung teilzunehmen, ohne in die Privatresidenz einzubrechen um unbezahlbare Juwelen zu stehlen, oder den Verkauf von Atomwaffen-Codes an ausländische Waffenhändler zu verhindern, oder einen Mordversuch an einen Diplomaten zu vereiteln. Was nicht so schön war, war gezwungen zu sein den ganzen Abend in der Nähe von Richard Castle zu verbringen, egal wie gut er riecht oder wie toll er in einem Smoking aussieht. Der Mann ist ein hartnäckiger, sturer Arsch. Er hat den ganzen Abend damit verbracht Fragen zu stellen und Vermutungen über mein Familienleben aufzustellen. Bis ich ihm gesagt habe, dass meine Mutter einen Unfall im Ausland hatte und mein Vater Alkoholiker wurde. Und dann bin ich gegangen.

Ich sollte es besser wissen, als einem Objekt wirkliche persönliche Information über das wirkliche Ich zu geben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, ein Objekt an einem öffentlichen Ort zurückzulassen, wenn meine Aufgabe darin liegt ihn zu beschützen.

Ich bin besser als das.

Ich bin kein verdammter Anfänger.

Was hat er an sich, dass mich so wütend macht, dass ich mein Grundlagentraining vergesse?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	16. Chapter 16

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechzehn.

Castle hat heute angerufen. Er hat mich zum Abendessen im Loft Morgen eingeladen, als Entschuldigung für letzte Nacht. Ich wollte nicht wirklich ja sagen, aber es ist mein Job, also...

Warum haben wir nochmal nicht Ryan oder Espo diesen Part der Mission aufgetragen?

In anderen Neuigkeiten, das Team, das Rathborne verfolgt, hat einen Verbindungsoffizier geschickt, um unserem Team bei Jagd zu helfen. Einen extra Agenten da zu haben, der ein Experte darin ist, womit wir arbeiten ist an sich großartig, aber was es wirklich bedeutet ist, dass, wenn sich rausstellt, dass Rathborne dahintersteckt, ihrem Team automatisch die Zuständigkeit zufällt und sie kriegen die Belohnung dafür, denn Mann hinter Gitter zu bringen. Was bedeutet, dass wir bei unserer eigenen Untersuchung daneben stehen.

Bis das passiert haben wir jedoch einen neuen Agenten hier. Wenigstens scheint Agent Coonan ein netter Kerl zu sein.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	17. Chapter 17

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Siebzehn.

Ich war heute zum Abendessen im Loft. Martha ist ein Genuss sobald man sie kennen lernt, so voll Drama und wilden Geschichten. Alexis ist ein Schatz – eifrig und so reif für ihr Alter. Normalerweise komm ich mit Teenagern nicht gut klar, aber ich mag sie wirklich.

Castle hat mich zur Seite genommen und sich aufrichtig dafür entschuldigt, was er letzte Nacht gesagt hat. Ich habe ihm einige der Details erzählt – die wirklichen Details. Nicht, dass meine Eltern Spione waren oder sowas, aber … es war gut mit ihm über etwas Echtes zu reden.

Vielleicht ist er doch kein totaler Arsch.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	18. Chapter 18

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtzehn.

Ich war heute mit Castle Kaffee trinken. Letzte Nacht hat sich wie ein Wendepunkt für uns angefühlt. Ich glaube wir sind dabei Freunde zu werden. Immerhin ist das meine Aufgabe – sein Vertrauen gewinnen.

Endlich läuft et _was_ richtig.

Zu den Dingen die _nicht_ richtig laufen – ich habe eine weitere von Rathbornes Wanzen gefunden. Nur war diese nicht im Loft – sie war hier in meinem Zimmer. Wer weiß, wie lange er schon zugehört hat, während ich diese Aufnahmen gemacht habe.

Ich habe sie Agent Coonan zur Analyse gegeben, also ist sie wenigstens in guten Händen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	19. Chapter 19

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neunzehn.

Ich habe versucht nicht daran zu denken, was Hunt über meine Mom gesagt hat.

Sie war so ein großartiger Agent. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass meine Eltern bei der CIA waren, bis ich 16 war und jemand rausgefunden hat, wo wir lebten und unsere Familie einen Sommer für ein paar Wochen untertauchen musste. Ich war rebellisch geworden, hab auf ein Motorrad gespart und Jungs getroffen, von denen, das wusste ich, meine langweiligen ‚Anwaltseltern' nichts halten würden – aber sie zusammenarbeiten zu sehen, wie sie die Leute, die unsere Familie bedroht haben, festgenommen haben … hat etwas in mir geändert. Ich habe mich sofort beim Kadettenprogramm eingeschrieben und nicht mehr zurück geblickt.

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Dad das Leben als Spion hinter sich gelassen hat, als Mom gestorben ist. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass ein alkoholkranker CIA Agent für niemanden sicher gewesen wäre.

Wie dem auch sei, ich habe seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr in ihre Akte geschaut – das meiste davon ist geschwärzt und über meiner Gehaltsgruppe – aber von dem was ich erkennen kann, war Hunt Moms Verantwortlicher auf dieser Mission – und wenn ich Querverweise ziehe, dann war es dieselbe Mission, bei der Rathborne abtrünnig wurde.

Es wird Zeit zu graben.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	20. Chapter 20

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zwanzig.

Heute habe ich mich mit Castle getroffen. Er wollte ein paar Ratschläge wegen Alexis – offenbar gibt es den ersten Freund, was wirklich süß ist. Seine Tochter ist die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben, also ist es großartig, dass der denkt er kann jetzt schon meiner Meinung zu ihr vertrauen.

Ich habe den größten Teil des restlichen Tages damit verbracht, die Akten, die wir über Rathborne haben, zu durchkämmen, und mit dem zu vergleichen, was ich von Hunts Dienstakte habe und was ich aus Moms Akte lesen kann. Es gibt einige Dinge die einfach nicht zusammen passen – inklusive der Anzahl an Momenten in denen Rathborne der Task Force, die auf ihn angesetzt war, durch die Finger geschlüpft ist. Es ist fast als würden sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht fassen wollen.

Etwas stimmt nicht.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	21. Chapter 21

_[Aufnahme]_

Ich habe es heute rausgefunden, nur einen Moment zu spät. Coonan _ist_ Rathborne.

Und ich habe ihn davonkommen lassen. Jetzt ist Castle wirklich in ernster Gefahr.

Ich muss mich darauf konzentrieren.

Nicht darauf, das Dick Coonan meine Mom ermordet hat.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	22. Chapter 22

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zweiundzwanzig.

Ich habe ihn.

Ich habe den Bastard, der meine Mom ermordet hat, und ich habe ihn ausgeschalten gerade, als er sich bereit gemacht hat, Castle auszuschalten. Er war auf dem Dach unseres Gebäudes, gegenüber vom Loft.

Während er starb habe ich ihn gefragt warum. Er hat mir gesagt es war ein Auftrag.

Irgendjemand höheres bei der CIA hat ihn beauftragt meine Mom auszuschalten, und Coonan ist gestorben, bevor ich herausfinden konnte wer.

Und wer auch immer es ist, sie haben sich darauf vorbereitet Castle zu töten, um das Intel zu finden, das Hunt gestohlen hat.

Diese Mission wurde gerade sehr persönlich.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	23. Chapter 23

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreiundzwanzig.

Castle kam heute in unser Apartment. Das letzte Mal als wir uns zum Kaffee getroffen haben, hat er herausgefunden, wo ich wohne, und er hat heute Morgen angerufen, weil es einige Tage her ist, seit wir geredet haben. Zum Glück, ist das meiste unserer Überwachungsanalage im extra Raum aufgebaut, weg von neugierigen Blicken.

Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich fühl mich nicht so gut – was nach Gestern auch stimmt.

Er hat mir Suppe gebracht.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	24. Chapter 24

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierundzwanzig.

Castle kam heute wieder und hat den Großteil des Nachmittags hier verbracht. Er hat Die Braut des Prinzen mitgebracht. Ich habe den Film nicht mehr gesehen, seit ich ein Kind war. Ich habe in diesem Job nicht viel Zeit Filme zu gucken, und es hat Spaß gemacht, ihn wieder zu sehen.

Espo kam ein bisschen früher als geplant zurück zum Apartment, und danach war Castle still und ist ziemlich plötzlich gegangen. Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, um ehrlich zu sein. Castles Verhalten war wirklich merkwürdig.

Außer er denkt, dass Espo und ich …

Oh Gott.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	25. Chapter 25

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünfundzwanzig.

Castle ignoriert mich definitiv. Ich habe ihn mehrere Male angerufen um mich zu erklären und jedes Mal hat es so lange geklingelt bis seine Mailbox ranging – obwohl ich durch die Überwachungskameras sehen konnte, dass er es in seiner Hand hielt.

Er hat den ganzen Tag Trübsal geblasen. Das interessanteste was er getan hat, war mit seinem ferngesteuerten Helikopter zu spielen, und eine stundenlange Diskussion mit Alexis darüber zu führen, welches Sandwich das Beste wäre, wenn sie auf einer einsamen Insel gestrandet wären.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	26. Chapter 26

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechsundzwanzig.

Heute Nachmittag war ich es leid, dass er meine Anrufe ignoriert, also bin ich rüber gegangen. Er hat so getan, als hätte er sein Handy nicht gecheckt. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er morgen mit mir einen Film gucken will. Er schien zögerlich, aber er hat zugestimmt. Ich werde ihn entweder vorher oder nachher zum Kaffee einladen und richtig mit ihm reden.

Das Angelica zeigt morgen _Alarm im Weltall_. Ich frage mich, was er von klassischer Science-Fiction hält?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	27. Chapter 27

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Siebenundzwanzig.

Ich habe vergessen wie gut _Alarm im Weltall_ ist. Danach haben wir Burger und Milchshakes in einem Diner geholt und für ein paar Stunden geredet. Wenigstens konnte ich ihm das mit Espo erklären. Ich habe ihm erzählt _Miguels_ „Onkel" arbeitet für ein oder zwei Jahre im Ausland, und hat ein Apartment mit kontrollierten Mieten, das er jemanden untervermieten musste, also sind _Sean_ und ich mit eingezogen, weil es billiger ist. Wie sonst soll sich eine Gruppe Studenten ein Apartment in Manhattan leisten können, das mehr als 2 Quadratmeter und echte Fenster hat?

Ich hasse diesen Teil meiner Arbeit – all das Lügen und nicht in der Lage sein die Person zu sein, die unser Objekt glaubt.

Wenigstens konnte ich ehrlich sein, als ich Castle gesagt habe, wie dankbar ich bin ihn als Freund zu haben.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	28. Chapter 28

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtundzwanzig.

Ich habe heute nicht viel mit Castle reden können. Offenbar kommt seine Ex-Frau morgen um ihre Tochter für eine Woche nach Paris zu nehmen, also wollte er heute so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Alexis verbringen.

Ich habe die meiste Zeit heute damit verbracht alle Informationen, die wir zu der Mission haben, zusammen zu fügen. Hunt ist abgetaucht und wir wissen immer noch nicht genau, was er bei Castle gelassen hat, oder ob Castle immer noch in Gefahr ist.

Ich muss die Person finden, die den Auftrag hatte meine Mom zu töten, bevor Castle das nächste Opfer wird.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	29. Chapter 29

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neunundzwanzig.

Heute habe ich Meredith getroffen

Es stellt sich heraus, dass Castle tatsächliche der reifere und verantwortungsvollere Elternteil ist, Wer hätte das gedacht? Und wo zur Hölle kommt Alexis her?

Ich habe Meredith überprüft, natürlich. Ich wusste nicht, dass es ihre Untreue war, die ihre Ehe beendet hat. Ich hätte gedacht er wäre es gewesen. Ich bin irgendwie überrascht – was nicht nett klingt, aber die Wahrheit ist, ich liege nicht sehr oft falsch bei sowas.

Außer wenn es um Castle geht, offensichtlich.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	30. Chapter 30

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreißig.

Wir haben beschlossen Espo nach Paris zu schicken, um ein Auge auf Alexis zu haben, nur für den Fall, dass jemand beschließt, durch sie an Castle ranzukommen, während sie weg ist. Sie hat _Miguel_ nie getroffen, also selbst, wenn sie ihn sieht, sollte sie ihn nicht erkennen – und Espo hat den Befehl in ihrem toten Winkel zu bleiben.

Darf ich ehrlich sein und zugeben, dass ich mich irgendwie auf seine Berichte freue? Ein parisischer Shopping Trip ist nicht wirklich die Art Expedition, die man mit Agent Javier Esposito verbindet.

Währenddessen hat Castle den Nachmittag Trübsal blasend verbracht und Martha trinkend. Es gibt nicht viel Liebe zwischen ihr und ihrer ehemaligen Schwiegertochter.

Ich habe schon Pläne Castle morgen mit mir zu schleifen, um ihn aufzumuntern. Das machen Freunde doch, oder?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	31. Chapter 31

_[Aufnahme]_

Espo ist absolut nicht in seinem Element in Paris, es ist urkomisch. Die meisten seiner Aufträge waren in Lateinamerika oder den mittleren Osten, mit ein paar Missionen in Asien – aber er hat wirklich nicht viel Zeit in Europa verbracht. Er gibt sich als spanischer Tourist aus, anstatt eines amerikanischen, aber ein paar Touristen in Kleiderboutiquen für Frauen zu folgen, wenn er kein französisch spricht? Lass uns einfach sagen, es war nicht sehr erfolgreich.

Er wird mich wahrscheinlich erschießen, wenn er zurück kommt. Aber das ist es wert.

Ich habe den Tag mit einem sehr trübseligen Castle durch die Stadt laufend verbracht. Wir sind in ein paar Buchläden gegangen und hatten Kaffee an außergewöhnlichen Orten, und obwohl wir nicht wirklich über irgendwas Wichtiges geredet haben, war es irgendwie lustig einfach zu sein.

Ich habe heute erkannt, dass ich ihn vermissen werde, wenn das alles vorbei ist.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	32. Chapter 32

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zweiunddreißig.

Seit dem Tag, an dem wir die Überwachungskamera in Castles Badezimmer installiert haben, haben die Jungs mich deswegen aufgezogen. Um ehrlich zu sein kontrollieren wir die nicht oft – es gehört zum Protokoll jeden Teil seines Lebens zu überwachen, und Sie wären überrascht wie viele Menschen Dinge in ihren Badezimmern verstecken. Ich schaue ihm jedoch dabei zu wie er sich im Rest des Lofts bewegt. Das ist immerhin mein Job, und Castle ist eine attraktive Person. Er würde robust gutaussehend sagen, aber unter keinen Umständen werde ich das ihm gegenüber zugeben. Sein Ego braucht von mir keine Hilfe.

Es war ein ruhiger Tag, abgesehen von Espos Berichten – was wieder urkomisch war – und Ryan hat den Abend frei, also gehe ich nur durch die Überwachungen des Tages. Es ist irgendwie schön in der Lage zu sein Castle zu beobachten, wann immer ich mag und einfach sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm gut geht. Alles was ich tun muss, ist ihn ein einem Hemd zu sehen, und…

Was zur Hölle tut _sie_ da?!

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	33. Chapter 33

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreiunddreißig.

Ich habe heute endlich Montgomery erreicht, um ihn zu fragen warum zur Hölle ein anderer Agent mit meinem Objekt agiert. Offenbar hat Agent Turner Castle vor zwölf Jahren einen „sehr nahen und persönlichen" Eindruck der CIA gewährt, als sie nichts weiter als eine Analystin war. Als sie herausfand, dass Castle beobachtet wird, hat sie sich freiwillig gemeldet als unabhängige Agentin zu agieren, um zu sehen ob sie ihre „spezielle Verbindung" nutzen kann, um von ihm Informationen zu dem Intel zu bekommen. Ob die Gerüchte, dass sie mit dem Leiter schläft, wahr sind oder nicht, sie kann sich quasi ihre Missionen aussuchen.

Wenigstens werde ich nicht komplett von der Operation abgerufen. Agent Turner handelt autonom. Unsere Befehle lauten, das zu tun, was wir tun, aber ihr nicht über den Weg laufen. Und Befehl ist Befehl.

Castle ist natürlich begeistert seine „Echte Agentin" Ex-Freundin wieder in der Stadt zu haben. Sie haben ziemlich viel Zeit damit verbracht sich neu kennen zu lernen – zum Glück war das meiste davon verbal.

Und trotzdem habe ich das Bedürfnis die Überwachungsmonitore durch das Fenster zu werfen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	34. Chapter 34

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierunddreißig.

Alexis, und dementsprechend auch Agent Esposito, kam heute aus Paris zurück. Zum Glück hatte Meredith einen Anschlussflug nach LA und konnte nicht mehr Zeit aufbringen, also muss ich heute wenigstens nicht auch mit ihr klarkommen.

Castle hatte einen guten Tag. Seine Tochter ist zurück, seine ehemalige Muse ist zurück … er hat mir heute gesagt er und Sophia wollen es diesmal „langsam angehen lassen" in der Hoffnung, dass sie „was Echtes aufbauen". Außerdem „arbeitet sie noch", ist also nicht immer erreichbar, und „ihre Arbeit kommt an erster Stelle", da sie da draußen „die Welt rettet".

Ich könnte kotzen.

Castle will sich morgen zum Kaffee treffen, zweifellos damit er Sophias viele Vorzüge weiter anpreisen kann.

Dennoch, es ist das was Freunde tun.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	35. Chapter 35

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünfunddreißig.

Castle und ich haben uns heute Morgen kaum mit unserem Kaffee hingesetzt, als wir vom ehemaligen Agenten John Raglan angesprochen wurde. Er war der Ermittler, der den Tod meiner Mutter als Unfall einstufte, der ihre Rückführung aus Russland koordinierte.

Er hat angefangen über die Vergangenheit zu reden, sagte es gäbe Dinge, die ich nicht über den Tod meiner Mom wüsste – Dinge, die vor neunzehn Jahren passierten.

Dann gab es eine enorme Explosion.

Alles was ich tun konnte, war Castle aus unsere Sitzecke und in Sicherheit zu schieben. Ich bin beim Abtauchen auf ihm gelandet, und die gesamte äußere Mauer des Cafés ist weggebrochen.

Ich werde den Blick in Castles Augen nie vergessen.

Raglan hat es nicht geschafft.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	36. Chapter 36

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechsunddreißig.

Der Großteil des Tages wurde damit verbracht, die Beweise zur Bombardierung des Cafés von gestern zu sichten. Wir haben Gründe zur Glauben, dass mit Absicht auf unseren Tisch gezielt wurde, allerdings ist bisher unklar ob sie versucht haben Castle, mich oder Raglan zu erledigen.

Was wir wissen ist, dass die verantwortliche Person einen braunen Mantel über einen Kapuzenpullover trug und geschickt darin war, fast jede Straßenkamera zu meiden. Wir wissen auch, dass die Bombe auf eine Art gebaut wurde, auf die es früher bei den Sowjets populär war, allerdings wurde sie größtenteils aus gewöhnlichen Teilen gebaut, die jeder in seiner Garage rumliegen haben, oder in einem Baumarkt kaufen kann.

Ich habe heute Nachmittag auch mit Castle gesprochen. Er ist aufgewühlt, aber okay. Er hat gesagt, als ich ihn runtergedrückt habe, dachte er ich wäre getroffen. Ich bin so froh, dass ihm nichts passiert ist.

Ich kann nicht aufhören abzuspielen, was Raglan vor der Explosion gesagt hat. Was ist vor neunzehn Jahren passiert?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	37. Chapter 37

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Siebenunddreißig.

Es stellt sich heraus, ich bin nicht die einzige die darüber nachdenkt, was Raglan gesagt hat. Castle hat gerade genug Informationen über meine Mom zusammengesammelt, um zu erkennen, dass sie nicht nur eine gewöhnliche Anwältin war. Er versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm zu graben. Er sagt er „kennt da jemanden" und er möchte „helfen."

Er wird mir nicht dabei helfen den Fall meiner Mom zu untersuchen. Das letzte was ich brauche ist, dass Castle noch mehr in diese Sache verstrickt wird.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	38. Chapter 38

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtunddreißig.

Momentan beobachten wir Castle noch schärfer als vorher, wenigstens bis wir ermitteln, ob er das beabsichtigte Ziel der Bombe war oder nicht, also haben wir alles stehen und liegen lassen, als er um die Mittagszeit das Loft verließ, nachdem er ein mysteriöses Telefonat mit einer nicht verfolgbaren Nummer geführt hat, und sind ihm gefolgt.

„Thai-Essen ist angenehm für die Zunge." Das war's. Das ist alles was er gesagt hat.

Schriftsteller…

Wie sich herausstellt, hat er jemanden im Old Haunt getroffen, eine Bar Downtown … nur, den Straßenkameras zu Folge, die eine klare Sicht auf jeden der Ausgänge haben, ist die Person, die Castle getroffen hat, nie eingetroffen und nie gegangen.

Wir haben Ryan geschickt, um ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, und nach seiner Beschreibung ist es möglich, dass Castle sich mit Jackson Hunt getroffen hat. Schwer zu sagen, denn die Person ist im Schatten geblieben und trug einen Hut und einen klobigen Mantel, aber die Statur stimmte.

Wer immer es war, Castle hat mich nach dem Treffen angerufen und mich gefragt, ob ich ihn bei ihm treffe.

Er hat eine Kopie von John Raglans Dienstakten erworben, einschließlich der Details zu seiner Karriere mit dem CIA. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Raglan aus einer Spezialeinheit rekrutiert wurde, genauso wie sein bester Freund und Partner, Gary McCallister. Aus derselben Einheit, aber später rekrutiert, war ein anderer Name den ich erkannt hab – auch wenn Castle es offensichtlich nicht bemerkt hat – mein erster Handhaber, Agent Michael Royce.

MacCallister ist aber eine gute Spur. Wir werden ihn sobald wir können aufspüren – ohne, dass Castle sich weiter einmischt.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	39. Chapter 39

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neununddreißig.

Richard Castle ist der empörendste Mann, den ich je getroffen habe.

Ich habe mich heute mit Gary McCallister getroffen, und ratet, wer schon dabei war an seine Tür zu klopfen, als ich gerade um die Ecke kam? Es war so frustrierend, denn ich musste ihn als meine Tarnung befragen, nicht als ein Agent.

McCallister schien nicht sehr viel zu wissen – sagte sein Freund hat sich mit einem internationalen Waffenschmuggler eingelassen, der zu groß für ihn war, namens Vulcan Simmons, und danach war einige seiner Deals nicht mehr auf dem Level. Der letzte Auftrag meiner Mom hatte etwas mit einem schon lange bestehenden russischen Waffenschmugglerring zu tun. Vielleicht gibt's es da eine Verbindung?

Castle und ich hatten einem großen Streit nachdem wir gegangen sind. Er muss verstehen, dass der Fall meiner Mom tabu ist.

Er wird in den Tod laufen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	40. Chapter 40

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierzig.

Wir haben den Tag heute damit verbracht Vulcan Simmons zu untersuchen. Wie sich herausstellt, wird er verdächtigt für mehr als die Hälfte der geschätzten illegalen Waffen allein in New York City verantwortlich zu sein.

I hab auch versucht Royce auf der letzten Nummer, die ich von ihm hatte anzurufen. Ich dachte mir, wenn er Raglan damals kannte, wäre er vielleicht in der Lage zu helfen. Die Nummer war aber nicht vergeben.

Ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts von Castle gehört, aber nach gestern überrascht mich das nicht. Er muss sich aus der Sache raushalten.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	41. Chapter 41

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einundvierzig.

Castle und Sophia hatten heute ein Date in derselben Bar, in der er vor einigen Tagen seinen Kontakt getroffen hat.

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er seine Nase in den Fall meiner Mutter steckt, hat her heute Abend Sophia gefragt, ob sie etwas über Agent Raglan weiß. Er hat nur Glück, dass mein Auftrag lautet ihn zu beschützen.

Er soll nicht mit anderen Agenten Theorien aufstellen.

Was für ein Chaos.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	42. Chapter 42

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zweiundvierzig.

Castle hat mich heute angerufen, und mich gebeten ihn zu treffen. Er erzählte mir, dass Sophie Agent John Raglan tatsächlich gekannt hat, genauso wie seinen Kumpel McCallister – nicht sehr gut, aber genug um zu wissen, dass egal in was Raglan verwickelt war, McCallister auch drin verwickelt war. Wenn das wahr ist – und ihre Akten zeigen, dass es wahrscheinlich so ist – muss ich nochmal mit McCallister reden, diesmal ohne Castle. Zeit für ein gutes altes Verhör.

Ich habe Castle gesagt er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht, als er zu Sophia gegangen ist. Ich habe gesagt ich wäre nicht sicher, ob wir weiterhin Freunde sein können. Ich habe ihm gesagt der Fall meiner Mom ist tabu.

Ich fühle mich als hätte ich einen Welpen getreten. Aber hoffentlich versteht er es jetzt.

Er weiß nicht, dass ich nur versuche ihn zu beschützen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	43. Chapter 43

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreiundvierzig.

Castle kam heute vorbei.

Er hat mir Blumen und eine Tasse Kaffee gebracht und sich aufrichtig entschuldigt.

Er wird mich hassen, wenn das alles vorbei ist und er heraus findet was für ein Heuchler ich bin.

Er hat versucht zu helfen, aber ich muss ihm am Leben erhalten – auch wenn er mir nie verzeiht.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	44. Chapter 44

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierundvierzig.

Gary McCallister hat die Bombe, die John Raglan getötet hat, nicht gelegt. In was auch immer er sonst verwickelt war, er ist nicht dafür verantwortlich seinen besten Freund getötet zu haben. Wir haben Überwachungsbilder einer Sportbar in der Nähe seines Hauses von dem Tag der Explosion, und er war dort und hat die ganze Zeit getrunken und Baseball geguckt. Er kann es nicht gewesen sein.

Aber etwas passt immer noch nicht zusammen. Er wollte nicht reden, als ich heute in seiner Wohnung war. Ob berechtigt oder unberechtigt, er hat ehemalige-Agenten-Paranoia und ist sich sicher, dass seine Wohnung verwanzt ist. Er hat sich allerdings bereit erklärt mich morgen zu treffen, und versprochen mir alles zu erzählen.

Wer auch immer hinter all dem steckt, er macht Gary McCallister Angst.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	45. Chapter 45

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünfundvierzig.

Ich habe McCallister heute in einem Park gegenüber eines der Cafés die Castle und ich mögen getroffen. McCallister hat mir alles darüber erzählt wie er und Raglan nicht genehmigte Zugriffe auf Waffenhändler ausführten, die automatische Waffen illegal zurück in die vereinigten Staaten importierten und an Straßendealer verkauften – ermordeten Menschen, die nicht auf jemandes Liste standen. Mord im Grunde genommen. Er erzählte mir, dass jemand auf unserer Seite herausgefunden hat, was sie taten und anstatt sie auffliegen zu lassen, hat diese Person – der „Drache" – zugestimmt es unter sich zu lassen, so lange Raglan und McCallister ihm einige Gefallen taten… und am Ende wurden sie nur tiefer und tiefer reingezogen, während das Netzwerk des Mannes wuchs. Und irgendwie endete meine Mom auf der Liste des „Drachen" und Raglan wurde aufgetragen aufzuräumen und es wie ein Unfall aussehen zu lassen.

Er wollte mir allerdings nicht sagen wer der Drache ist.

Als ich auf dem Weg war Castle zum Kaffee in der Nähe des Parks zu treffen, habe ich einen hektischen Anruf von ihm bekommen. Er war auf dem Weg und lief gerade um die Ecke, um zu sehen wie McCallister, auf dem Heimweg von seinem Treffen mit mir, in einen nicht gekennzeichneten schwarzen Lieferwagen gezogen wurde.

Ryan war nicht in der Lage ihn weiter als einige Blocks zu verfolgen – es ist, als wäre er einfach verschwunden.

Wir tun alles, was wir können um ihn zu finden und sicher zurück zu holen. Die Zahl der Opfer in diesem Fall ist schon groß genug.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	46. Chapter 46

_[Transkripte von Überwachungsaufnahmen, Corr Helikopter, New Jersey. Aufgenommen mit HD Kamera, auf privaten Servern der Firma gespeichert. Abgerufen von Agent Kevin Ryan um 00:21]_

 _[19:23]_

Schwarzer Lieferwagen fährt in den Hangar, parkt. Der Fahrer, einen braunen Mantel über einen grauen Kapuzenpulli tragend, steigt aus dem Van, läuft herum und öffnet die Hintertüren. Der Fahrer läuft dann aus dem Hangar und verschwindet aus dem Blickfeld.

Kaukasischer Mann, positiv als Gary McCallister identifiziert, liegt gefesselt und geknebelt und unbeweglich auf dem Boden des Vans neben einem komplexen Geflecht von Kabeln und Sprengstoff. Weitere Bearbeitung des Videos haben ergeben, dass die Kabel sowohl mit dem Sprengstoff als auch mit dem Mann, der als Gary McCallister identifiziert wurde, verbunden sind. Eine Countdown-Uhr ist sichtbar, rot leuchtend mit den Nummern 4:47:47, 4:47:46, 4:47:45…

 _[23:19]_

Ein silberner Sedan fährt hinein, parkt neben dem Van, und Mr. Castle und Agent Beckett klettern raus. Sie rennen direkt zu der Rückseite des Vans um den Zustand von McCallister festzustellen.

Eine vermummte Figur erscheint, auf sie schießend.

Castle und Beckett ducken sich hinter den Sedan, nutzen ihn als Schutz.

Der Fahrer schießt vier Mal direkt auf die Brust von McCallister, und tötet ihn.

Die Zahlen auf der Countdown-Uhr, die bei 0:41:38 standen, fangen an in einer Geschwindigkeit runter zu zählen, die suggeriert, dass sie in weniger als einer Minute detonieren wird, jetzt da McCallisters Puls nicht mehr schlägt und den Timer der mit dem Sprengstoff verbunden ist, nicht mehr reguliert.

Castle und Beckett schauen sich an.

Der Fahrer, dessen Gesicht noch immer im Schatten liegt, wegen der Kapuze, geht zurück zur Tür, wartet, richtet die Pistole auf die Sicherheitskamera und drückt ab.

 _[statische Störung]_


	47. Chapter 47

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Siebenundvierzig.

Castle und ich standen heute vor einer Bombe und es gab einen Moment in dem wir sicher waren, dass wir sterben würde. Er schloss seine Augen und …

Ich habe ihn geküsst.

 _Ich_ habe _ihn_ geküsst.

Ich werde sein Gesicht nie vergessen. Denn er öffnete seine Augen, er sah mich an, er griff nach den Kabeln und riss sie einfach raus. Alle.

Später hat er mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt er dachte sich, eines davon muss das richtige sein.

Über den Kuss haben wir allerdings nicht geredet.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	48. Chapter 48

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtundvierzig.

Den heutigen Tag haben wir mit aufräumen verbracht – uns um McCallisters Leiche gekümmert, den Sprengstoff analysiert, die Sicherheitsaufnahmen nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen zu der Identität des Fahrers des Vans abgesucht.

Ich habe auch etwas Zeit mit Castle verbracht, um den Zustand meiner Tarnung zu beurteilen. Er weiß, dass meine Mutter ein Spion war – davon hat er mit kindischer Freude geredet – aber er scheint nicht zu ahnen, dass ich auch einer bin. Ich war in der Lage jede Information, die ich entdeckt habe, als von den „alten Freunden" meiner Mom kommend auszugeben, was er als „Mitarbeiter der CIA" interpretierte.

Das schwerste am Lügen ist die Wahrheit nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren…

…und das Wissen, dass Castle mich hassen wird, wenn er es herausfindet.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	49. Chapter 49

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neunundvierzig.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Castles Interesse am Old Haunt, sowohl als Treffpunkt für Hunt, als auch als Ort für sein Date mit Sophia, auch einen anderen Grund. Er hat gehört, dass es geschlossen werden soll und ein Angebot eingereicht es zu kaufen, und der Verkauf war heute. Er hat seinen gesamten inneren Kreis eingeladen, mich und meine „Mitbewohner" eingeschlossen, zur Feier des Tages dort etwas zu trinken. Es war ein sehr vergnüglicher Abend.

Einer der lustigsten – und professionell etwas beunruhigenden – Momente des Abends war Alexis' Gesicht zu sehen, als sie Esposito sah – sie hat ihn eindeutig erkannt, aber konnte ihn nirgends zuordnen. Er hat den Abend damit verbracht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen – ich glaube all das Shoppen in Paris hat ihm zugesetzt.

Sophia war auch da, aber sie schien mehr daran interessiert zu sein, allein zu sein und die Lagerräume zu erkunden als mit ihrem Freund etwas zu trinken – nicht, dass es mir leidtat, dass ich mit ihm reden konnte ohne mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu fühlen. Castle ist voller Pläne für dort. Er hat mir erzählt es gibt ein geheimes Arbeitszimmer die Treppe runter, dass er für sich nutzen will, aber er kam nicht dazu es mir zu zeigen, wenn alle anderen da waren.

Nach der Heftigkeit der letzten Tage war es eine Erleichterung einfach entspannen zu können und mit Freunden zu feiern.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	50. Chapter 50

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünfzig.

Ungefähr eine Stunde nachdem ich gestern nach Hause kam, habe ich einen aufgeregten Anruf von Castle bekommen. Er war noch da um aufzuräumen und Dinge zu regeln, und er hat sich in seinem neuen Arbeitszimmer umgesehen, und ist über einen Geheimgang gestolpert, den er erkunden wollte… und er wollte es nicht allein tun. Als ich ankam habe ich ihn gefragt, warum er nicht Sophia statt mir eingeladen hat. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, gehe ich davon aus, dass er seine Freundin bis dahin komplett vergessen hatte. Außerdem hat Sophia offenbar nur geringe Toleranz gegenüber Geschichten von Schwarzhändlern während der Prohibition.

Wir mussten ein Bücherregal wegschieben und tatsächlich … war da ein Geheimgang. Nachdem ich ihn dazu gebracht habe uns nicht mit einer Fackel aus Toilettenpapier auf einer Saugglocke anzuzünden, und stattdessen eine normale Taschenlampe zu nehmen, haben wir den Tunnel erkundet, mit Ratten und allem. Der Tunnel führte zum Abwasserkanal, der, wenn man Castles aufgeregtem Geplapper glaubt, im East River mündet. Es gibt womöglich auch Tunnel aus den alten Abwasserkanälen, die diesen überschneiden, die nicht mehr benutzt werden.

Könnte das der Weg sein, auf dem Hunt in die Stadt und wieder hinaus kam, ohne dass er von der Agentur bemerkt wird? Hat er vielleicht das Intel da unten versteckt, anstatt es Castle zu geben?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	51. Chapter 51

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einundfünfzig.

Castle hat mich gebeten heute was mit ihm zu machen, was sich als ein Fehler herausstellte. Offenbar wurde Sophia zu einer Mission gerufen, etwas „streng Geheimes" von dem er „nichts wissen darf" also hat der den Großteil unserer Zeit damit verbracht darüber zu reden, wie sie sich kaum sehen, weil sie so darauf fokussiert ist, Hunt zu finden, von dem Castle glaubt er ist ein „böser Typ, der Geheiminformationen an die Chinesen verkauft, die den dritten Weltkrieg starten könnten."

Immerhin behält sie die Details des Falls für sich.

Das letzte was ich heute brauchte, war ihm zuzuhören, wie er davon redet, wie cool es ist, dass seine Freundin weiß, wie man einen Sprengkörper aus einem Stück Faden und einem Eierkarton baut. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass ich ihn Gedanken 158 verschiedene Wege aufgelistet habe, wie ich ihn dazu bringen kann, nicht mehr über seine Freundin zu reden, nur mit den Objekten, die sich in einem ein Meter Radius um uns befanden.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	52. Chapter 52

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zweiundfünfzig.

Royce ist heute aufgetaucht. Wie sich herausstellt ist er, jetzt wo er nicht mehr in der Agentur arbeitet, Kopfgeldjäger und hielt sich in Tunesien auf, einen Menschenhändler verfolgend, der dort unter falscher Identität lebte, also hat er meine Nachricht nicht bekommen. Es tat ihm wirklich leid all das mit Raglan und McCallister verpasst zu haben – er hatte in der Agentur nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun, aber er dachte, er könnte vielleicht nützlich für die Ermittlung sein. Ich habe ihm von meiner momentanen Mission erzählt, und er sagte, er wird ein paar Tage in der Stadt bleiben, und er würde sicherstellen, an meine Tarnung zu denken.

Es tat wirklich gut ihn zu sehen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	53. Chapter 53

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreiundfünfzig.

Castle und ich genehmigten uns einen Drink im Old Haunt als Royce reinschneite. Er stellte sich als „Nikkis Lieblingstutor als sie noch Student war" und die Person, die mich dazu ermutigt hat meinen Doktortitel zu machen. Überraschenderweise passt das gut zu unserer Tarnung. Castle und Royce haben sich sofort gut verstanden, tauschten Geschichten aus und lachten. Er hat erwähnt, dass er jetzt Kopfgeldjäger ist und Castle hat angefangen ihm Fragen zu seinem Jon zu stellen, „zur Recherche!"

Royce hat sein Handy rausgeholt und uns ein Foto von Hunt gezeigt und uns erzählt, dass er sein momentanes Ziel ist. Castle ist sichtbar blass geworden, sagte er kennt den Typen, und er wusste, dass er in was Schlimmes verwickelt war, aber hatte nicht realisiert, dass es „Kopfgeldjäger schlimm" ist.

Er hat Hunt als seinen Kontakt identifiziert, den er manchmal zur Recherche nutzt, namens Anderson Cross.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	54. Chapter 54

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierundfünfzig.

Castle hat mich heute angerufen und gebeten ihn im Old Haunt zu treffen – aber nicht auf einen Drink.

Er hat nichts gesagt, bis wir in seinem geheimen Arbeitszimmer waren.

Ich wusste, als Royce gestern mit ihm über „Anderson Cross" geredet hat, dass Castle nicht ganz ehrlich war, aber heute hat er mir alles gesagt – dass Cross ein Recherchekontakt von Castle war, seit Castle seinen ersten Bestseller geschrieben hat, oben in einer der Sitzecken in genau dieser Bar. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er wusste, Cross eine wichtige Position in verdeckten Einsätzen hatte, und dass er das Old Haunt als eines seiner „Eingänge" in die Stadt nutzte, um in der Lage zu sein ohne bemerkt zu werden anzukommen und zu verschwinden, indem er Tunnel der alten Abwasserkanäle nutzt, um nicht von der steigenden Anzahl von Sicherheitskameras in der Stadt entdeckt zu werden.

Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er mir das alles erzählt und nicht Royce oder Sophia. Er sagte mir es ist weil er mir vertraut – und weil ich nicht „mit der Strafverfolgung in Kontakt stehe, so wie sie."

Castle wollte nochmal die Tunnel durchsuchen, um zu sehen ob wir irgendeinen Hinweis darauf finde, dass Hunt da unten war.

Stattdessen, haben wir nur Royces Handy gefunden.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	55. Chapter 55

_[Transkript eines eingehenden Anrufs auf Agent Becketts Privatnummer um 12:18. Zurück verfolgt zu einer öffentlichen Telefonzelle, LaGuardia Airport, Terminal A. Transkribiert von Agent Kevin Ryan]_

Beckett: Beckett.

Royce: Ich bin's.

Beckett: Royce! Was geht hier vor? Wo bist du?

Royce: Ich musste die Stadt verlassen, Kid. So ist das Geschäft. Hör zu, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht wollte, dass es so endet.

Beckett: Du hast mich benutzt um Castle dazu zu bringen, dir Hunts Alias zu geben. Warum?

Royce: Viele mächtige Männer suchen gerade nach Hunt. Das Geld ist zu gut. Und es war immer mein Job, dich so weit weg wie möglich von diesem Fall zu lassen.

Beckett: Du hast mich vom Fall meiner Mom weggehalten?

Royce: Deswegen haben sie mich zu deinem Handhaber gemacht.

Beckett: Warst du in ihrem Mord verwickelt?

Royce: Komm schon, Kid, du kennst mich besser als das.

Beckett: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tue. Denn der Mann den ich kannte, würde mich nicht so verraten.

Royce: Ich muss gehen.

Beckett: Mike. Ich habe dich geliebt.

Royce: Oh, Kate. Tu das nicht.

Beckett: Du warst der einzige, der die Obsession verstanden hat, die mich getrieben hat. Der mir nicht gesagt hat, dass ich über den Tod meiner Mutter hinweg kommen würde und dass sie nicht wollen würde, dass ich das tue. Und jetzt finde ich heraus, dass du das vertuscht hast?

Royce: Ich … ich habe nur versucht, das richtige zu tun, Kid.

Beckett: Ich werde die Mistkerle finden, die dahinter stecken, Royce. Ich werde jeden Agenten, der darin verwickelt ist, aufdecken. Und wenn ich dich festnehme, wirst du erkennen, dass das was du heute zerstört hast, um einiges mehr wert war, als Geld.

 _[Anruf beendet von Agent Beckett.]_


	56. Chapter 56

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechsundfünfzig.

Wir haben gestern damit verbracht Royce zu verfolgen und haben, dank einer abgefangenen Nachricht, herausgefunden, dass er geplant hat sich mit einem Kontakt zu treffen, um die Information über Hunts Alias zu verkaufen.

Ich bin vor seinem Kontakt am Treffpunkt angekommen.

Er hat zugegeben, dass sein Kontakt die Russen vertrat und sagte etwas von „sie sind näher an Castle als ich mir vorstellen könnte."

Dann schoss ein Scharfschütze und Mike ist vor meinen Augen zusammengebrochen, leblos.

Auf dem Dach des Gebäudes direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite konnte ich eine Figur sehen, die einen braunen Mantel und einen Kapuzenpullover trug. Dann nahm der Wind zu und blies die Kapuze weg.

Ich würde Agent Sophia Turners Locken überall erkennen. Sie ist der Auftragsmörder.

Und Castle ist in größerer Gefahr als je zuvor.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	57. Chapter 57

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Siebenundfünfzig.

In Royces Tasche war eine Notiz an mich adressiert, mit einer Entschuldigung. Er sagte mir, dass zwischen Castle und mir etwas Echtes ist, und ich es nicht bekämpfen solle.

Ob das wahr ist oder nichts, der heutige Fokus lag darauf Sophia Turner zu fassen, die vermutlich ein russischer Schläfer ist. Ich habe Castle angerufen um rauszufinden, ob er von ihr gehört hat, und er hat mir gesagt, sie hatten heute ein Date.

Ich bin vor ihr beim Restaurant angekommen; wir endeten in der Küche im Nahkampf. Ich habe sie mit einem 17 cm Filetiermesser gestochen, aber ich mir ziemlich sicher, es war nicht tödlich. Sie hat es geschafft zu fliehen und wir haben keine Ahnung wo sie auftaucht. Ich habe Castle aus der Gasse draußen angerufen, ihm gesagt, dass ich überfallen wurde, um meine Verletzungen zu erklären, und gesagt, dass ich zu viel Angst habe um allein nach Hause zu gehen.

Wenigstens kann Sophia nicht ins Loft einbrechen und ihn im Schlaf töten, wenn er auf meiner Couch schläft.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	58. Chapter 58

_[WABC-TV Nachrichten]_

…zu den lokalen Nachrichten, ein Apartment in SoHo ist letzte Nacht, wegen eines Gaslecks, so die Beamten, explodiert. Es gibt keine bestätigten Todesfälle, aber Krimischriftsteller Richard Castle, der gegenüber wohnt und laut unseren Quellen zu Besuch war, wurde mit einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Eine weibliche Bewohnerin war zu der Zeit zu Hause, aber wurde nicht verletzt.

Nun zum Sport…


	59. Chapter 59

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neunundfünfzig.

Sophia Turner ist tot.

Eine taktische Einheit, die von mir und Agent Esposito geleitet wurde, hat sie ausgeschaltet, als sie in einen Helikopter einstieg.

Castle muss noch eine Nacht zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleiben. Er war nur für einige Augenblicke während der Explosion ausgeknockt – er hat seinen Kopf am Wasserhahn gestoßen, als wir in die Wanne gesprungen sind um uns vor der Explosion zu schützen, und die Ärzte wollen nur sichergehen, dass alles okay ist.

Seit wir Sophia ausgeschaltet haben, sind Ryan, Esposito und ich damit beschäftigt aufzuräumen. Ich glaube keiner von uns hat in den letzten 48 Stunden gut geschlafen.

Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir ein Apartment, in dem wir schlafen könnten.

Wenigstens ist Castle sicher, jetzt wo Sophia weg ist.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	60. Chapter 60

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechzig.

Castle wurde heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Martha und Alexis waren schon früh da, um ihn herum wuselnd, und bevor ich mich rausschleichen konnte – ich habe im Stuhl neben seinem Bett gedöst, nur um sicher zu sein, dass niemand sonst kommt um ihn zu verletzen – haben alle drei darauf bestanden, dass ich im Gästezimmer des Lofts wohne so lange ich es brauche.

Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich kaum meine Augen schließen kann, ohne zu sehen, wie er sich in der Eisenbadewanne, die unser Leben gerettet hat, um mich windet, habe ich wohl schneller zugestimmt, als ich sollte.

Aber das ist gut. Wie kann ich besser ein Auge auf unser Objekt haben, als wenn ich in seinem Haus wohne?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	61. Chapter 61

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einundsechzig.

Ich, äh … Ich war nicht ganz ehrlich was die ganze Explosionssache betrifft. Castle hat etwas gesagt, als wir in der Badewanne lagen, kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Nur hat er seitdem nichts mehr gesagt, also weiß ich nicht, ob er sich überhaupt daran erinnert, oder ob er es gemeint hat oder so, also weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll.

Er, äh … _[husten]_ … er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	62. Chapter 62

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zweiundsechzig.

Die Castles sind ein so lauter, geschäftiger, einladender Haushalt. Es war ein kleiner Schock fürs System. Gestern war es nicht so schlimm – Castle hat sich noch erholt, also hatten wir einen Filmtag und haben es ruhig angehen lassen – aber heute. Alexis rannte in eine Richtung und Martha in die andere, und Castle gewinnt seine gewöhnliche Energie schnell wieder.

Er hat von Sophias Übertritt und Tod heute Nachmittag erfahren (von Ryan, auch wenn Castle das nicht weiß). Er wurde danach sehr still. Ich habe ihm nach dem Abendbrot gefragt, ob es ihm gut geht und er sagte er hätte es wissen sollen – aber dass er irgendwie erleichtert war. Er hat gesagt er hätte nie versuchen sollen die Dinge wieder zu erwecken, dass Sophia nie mehr als ein Trugbild war – alles was er dachte würde er wollen, aber nie real, wenn er nahe genug kam.

Mein Herz schmerzt für ihn.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	63. Chapter 63

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreiundsechzig.

Castle hat die meiste Zeit heute mit Schreiben verbracht. Er will mir noch nicht sagen, was sein momentanes Projekt ist, aber er scheint froh zu sein, an etwas Neuem zu arbeiten, mit frischen Charakteren und einer frischen Welt. Währenddessen habe ich etwas „Mädchenzeit" mit Alexis verbracht. Sie ist ein süßes Kind, und unglaublich scharfsinnig. Sie hat mir einen heißen Kakao mit „Doppelter Schokolade, doppelt Marshmallows!" gemacht – so wie sie sie für ihren Dad macht, wenn sie glaubt er braucht eine Aufmunterung. Wir haben darüber geredet wie College ist, über ihre Fächer und die Dinge, die sie tun will. Sie hat große Träume und ist unglaublich intelligent und einfallsreich; es ist verlockend, ihr einen Platz in unserem Kadettenprogramm anzubieten, aber um das zu tun, müsste ich meine Tarnung aufgeben. Vielleicht wenn all das vorbei ist.

Wenn sie dann noch mit mir reden, natürlich. Immerhin ist es nicht nur Castle, den ich anlüge – es ist seine ganze Familie.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	64. Chapter 64

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierundsechzig.

Ich war heute Morgen laufen, in aller Frühe. Ich hatte keine wirkliche Routine seit ich diesen Auftrag begonnen habe, und es fühlte sich gut an da draußen zu sein, und meine körperliche Ausdauer zu trainieren. Ich bin verschwitzt und ausgelaugt nach Hause gekommen, stand vor dem offenen Kühlschrank um eine Flasche Wasser zu trinken und mich abzukühlen bevor ich nach oben ging um zu duschen.

Ich schloss die Kühlschranktür, drehte mich um und lief direkt in Castle hinein, der wie ein Zombie zum Kaffee lief. Der, wie sich herausstellte, zu dieser Jahreszeit in Boxershorts schläft.

Nur in Boxershorts.

Er war auch etwas verschlafen, und als ich in ihn hineinstolperte, hielt er sich für einen langen Moment an mir fest.

Er, äh … er hat mehr Muskeln, als auf den Überwachungsvideos aussieht.

Erinnert mich daran, diese Aufnahme zu zerstören, sollte je die Gefahr bestehen, dass sie in Ryans oder Espositos Hände gelangt?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	65. Chapter 65

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünfundsechzig.

Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Ich bin ungefähr eine Stunde nachdem ich ins Bett gegangen bin aufgewacht – hatte einen Albtraum von der Bombe und Sophia und … es war alles ein bisschen zu viel.

Ich habe die ganze Zeit gedacht ich höre Geräusche, und nachdem ich zum dritten Mal meine Umgebung kontrolliert habe, habe ich mich in Castles Zimmer geschlichen. Er hat einen Stuhl in der Ecke, der gemütlicher ist, als einige der Orte an denen ich in meiner Karriere geschlafen habe, und ich bin kurz nach 5 aufgewacht und habe mich zurück in mein Zimmer geschlichen, damit er nicht weiß, dass ich da war.

Ich musste mich nur selbst davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich sicher ist.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	66. Chapter 66

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechsundsechzig.

Castle hat mir heute Morgen seine neueste Frühstückserfindung vorgestellt, er nennt es „S'morelett". Zum Glück hat der Name mich gewarnt, dass tatsächlich Schokolade drin ist. Überraschenderweise ist es nicht so abartig, wie es klingt … aber das werde ich Castle unter keinen Umständen erzählen. Es macht viel mehr Spaß ihn denken zu lassen, ich hasse es. Er setzt diesen übereifrigen Hundeblick auf und seine Augen werden wirklich groß und blau und er schmollt und … nun, es ist niedlich.

Nicht, dass er das wissen muss.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	67. Chapter 67

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Siebenundsechzig.

Castle hatte heute ein Meeting mit Black Pawn, wegen seines neuen Buches. Da ich ihn wegen meiner „Arbeit" sowieso folge, und da ich nicht komplett überzeugt bin, dass er außer Gefahr ist, habe ich gefragt, ob ich auch kommen kann. Ich war überrascht, als er zu zögern schien. Er war immer bestrebt gewesen, mich um ihn zu haben. Martha hat es schlimmer gemacht, indem sie Dinge murmelte über „es früher später herausfinden".

Als wir zum Meeting kamen, fragte Gina, ob sein neuer Charakter schon einen Namen hat, und Castle hat mich so schuldig angeschaut, dass ich es verstanden habe.

Er basiert seinen neuen Charakter auf mir.

Das ist ein Desaster. Ich soll ein Geheimagent sein, nicht die Muse eines berühmten Autors.

Auch wenn es irgendwie süß ist.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	68. Chapter 68

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtundsechzig.

Castle hat mir heute mehr von seinem Buch erzählt. Am Anfang hatte er den Charakter als ein Collegestudent, der in die Ermittlung eines Mordfalls gezogen wird, aber gestern habe ich mitbekommen, dass seine Verleger mit diesen Details nicht zufrieden sind, und keiner von denen mag den Namen, den er genutzt hat. Er sagt er wünschte, er könnte sich „einen etwas stärkeren – wie deinen Namen, Nikki!" einfallen lassen.

Sobald ich mit diesem Auftrag fertig bin, kann er den Namen haben. Es ist nicht so, als bräuchte ich ihn nochmal.

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie seine Stimme klingt, wenn er meinen richtigen Namen sagt.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	69. Chapter 69

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neunundsechzig _._

Ich habe mich heute mit Martha unterhalten, darüber was sie noch von Castles Vater weiß. Diese Familie weiß auf jeden Fall, wie man eine dramatische Geschichte erzählt – aber auch durch all das Leuchten, konnte ich sehen, wie die Erinnerung sie mitgenommen haben. Castle kam zum Ende der Unterhaltung herein und auch wenn er sofort begann seine Mutter aufzuziehen, war es offensichtlich, wie sehr sich um sie sorgt.

Richard Castle mag gutaussehend, erfolgreich, intelligent, charmant und lustig sein, aber manchmal denke ich, die Art wie er sich um seine Familie kümmert, ist das attraktivste an ihm.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	70. Chapter 70

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Siebzig.

Ich hätte Castle heute beinahe geküsst.

Wir haben über die beste Sci-Fi Show gestritten – er hat herausgefunden, dass ich Nebula 9 mag, und fing an davon zu reden, wie viel besser diese Joss Whedon Show ist, und auf einmal standen wir uns direkt gegenüber und seinen Lippen waren auf meiner Augenhöhe und er murmelte, dass ich nach Kirschen rieche und seine Augen wandelten sich in dieses tiefe, hungrige blau, und…

Nun es ist wirklich eine gute Sache, dass Martha und Alexis genau dann nach Hause kamen, oder wer weiß was sonst passiert wäre.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Das gleitet mir zu sehr aus den Händen. Ich bin ein Profi. Ich muss anfangen mich auch so zu verhalten.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	71. Chapter 71

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einundsiebzig.

Es ist so lange her, seit ich den ganzen Tag nichts gemacht habe. Im Fernsehen lief ein Temptation Lane Marathon, und Castle hat mich dabei ertappt, wie ich ihn geschaut habe, also hat er sein Schreiben für heute liegen lassen und wir haben uns auf die Couch gekuschelt und es den ganzen Tag geschaut. Ich habe in Erinnerungen an meine Mom geschwelgt, und wie wir das zusammen geguckt haben, wenn ich krank war. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte keine echten Dinge mit Castle teilen – es geht gegen alles, was ich in diesem Job beigebracht bekommen habe.

Manchmal wünschte ich, wir hätten uns in einem anderen Leben getroffen, damit wir … irgendwas sein könnten.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	72. Chapter 72

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zweiundsiebzig.

Castle hat sich mir gegenüber heute etwas geöffnet und von seinem Hintergrund im Schreiben erzählt. Er hat von einem Freund geredet, der ihn ermutigt hat zu schreiben, und wie einsam er im Internat war – wie er von einer Schule zur nächsten gewechselt ist.

Ich fange an es zu hassen, wenn er sich mir öffnet, weil ich weiß, dass er früher oder später rausfinden wird, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit angelogen habe. Ich muss mich auf meine Mission konzentrierend, darauf Castles Vertrauen zu gewinnen und das Intel, das Hunt ihm gegeben hat, zu bekommen. Nicht die Tatsache, dass Castle nicht mal meinen wirklichen Namen kennt. Ich muss nur …

Castle?!

 _[… statische Störung …]_


	73. Chapter 73

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierundsiebzig.

Ich bin etwas überrascht, dass es überhaupt einen Tag Vierundsiebzig GIBT. Es waren ereignisreiche 48 Stunden.

Castle weiß es.

Er hat gehört, wie ich einen Report erstellt habe, und … zu sagen er ist verletzt ist eine Untertreibung. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er so wütend sein kann.

Es war schlimmer, als ich es mir vorstellen konnte.

Also bin ich gegangen. Direkt nach DC, und hab Agent Montgomery persönlich berichtet. Gestern steckte ich den ganzen Tag in einem Meeting fest.

Am Ende hat Montgomery darauf bestanden, Tarnung hin oder her, dass ich zurückkomme und meine Mission beende „…auch wenn es aus der Ferne ist. Finden Sie einen Weg, Beckett."

Also hier bin ich, in einem Hotelzimmer, die letzten 48 Stunden der Überwachungsaufnahmen durchgehend. Als ob da zu sein und Castle zu verletzten, nicht schlimm genug wäre, muss ich jetzt zugucken, wie er in der Dusche schluchzte, nachdem ich ging.

Ich glaube nicht, dass er je wieder mit mir reden wird.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	74. Chapter 74

_[Aufnahme]_

Das Schlimmste an dieser ganzen Sache ist, dass Castle wirklich glaubt, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur eine Rolle gespielt habe, wenn die Wahrheit ist…

Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich meinen besten Freund verloren habe.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	75. Chapter 75

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechsundsiebzig.

Castle hat seine Mutter und Tochter den Tag weggeschickt, damit er alleine Trübsal blasen kann. Ich weiß nicht, was er ihnen erzählt hat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie mich nicht auch hassen. Das einzig produktive was er getan hat, war eine abgenutzte Taschenbuchausgabe von Casino Royale zu lesen, bei der ich das Gefühl habe, ich habe sie schon mal gesehen. Wahrscheinlich im Loft, denke ich.

Ich versuche das Bedürfnis ihn anzurufen zu unterdrücken. Das ist nicht wirklich etwas, was man durchs Telefon hinbiegen kann, und außerdem, ist es nicht wahrscheinlich, dass er abnimmt.

Oder?

Ich meine, er könnte…?

Es kann nicht schaden, es zu versuchen, richtig?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	76. Chapter 76

_[Aufnahme]_

Er ist nicht rangegangen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	77. Chapter 77

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtundsiebzig.

Castle hat heute Esposito angerufen und gefragt, ob er bei unserem Hotelzimmer vorbei kommen kann, um mit mir zu reden.

Als er ankam war er … ziemlich gütig, wenn man alles bedenkt. Er hat mich ausreden lassen, als ich mich entschuldigt habe, hat ein paar Fragen über meine Mission gestellt, die nicht hätte beantworten sollen. Aber es war alles so steif und formal und leblos. Sein Funke war weg und ich weiß, ich bin schuld daran.

Er sah so … müde aus.

Er hat mich nochmal gefragt, ob irgendwas davon real war.

Er sagte mir ich sei wahnsinnig, frustrierend, herausfordernd. Er sagte er mir er liebt mich – zumindest die Version von mir, die er gekannt hatte.

Er hat gesagt, dass, wenn ich ihm beweisen könnte, dass irgendwas an unserer Beziehung real war, dass er mir mehr bedeutete als ein Spion zu sein, er in er Lage wäre mir zu verzeihen.

Ich hatte nichts, keinen Weg das zu beweisen.

Also ist er gegangen und schaute nicht zurück.

Das war's dann. Es ist vorbei.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	78. Chapter 78

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neunundsiebzig.

Ich ärgere mich immer noch wegen Gestern. Warum bin ich so schlecht mit Worten?

Ich wollte ihm alles erzählen. Ich wollte ihm erzählen, warum ich ihm nicht alles erzählen konnte. Ich wollte ihn daran erinnern, dass ich ein Spion bin und ihm irgendwas über mich zu erzählen, gegen jede Regel verstößt, die es gibt.

Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihm zu erzählen, ihn in Gefahr bringt, dass zu wissen, wer ich wirklich bin … gefährlich ist. Einige sehr furchteinflößende Menschen könnten ihm sehr grausame Dinge antun, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen, wenn sie rausfänden, dass er weiß wer ich bin.

Ich bin wieder und wieder drüber gegangen und es gibt nichts Echtes, was ich ihm erzählen könnte, dass genug wäre um ihn davon zu überzeugen mir zu verzeihen.

Was soll ich ihm geben? Meinen echten Namen?

Oh, Gott.

Das kann ich nicht … oder?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	79. Chapter 79

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtzig.

Worauf es hinausläuft ist…

Was ist mir wichtiger? Castle in meinem Leben zu haben? Oder ein Spion zu sein?

Wenn ich Castle gebe was er will, bedeutet das, dass ich mich irgendwann entscheiden muss.

Ein Spion zu sein, ist die einzige Verbindung, die noch zu meiner Mom habe.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	80. Chapter 80

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einundachtzig.

Es ist ausnahmsweise Mal ruhig. Die Jungs sind weg und es gibt nicht wirklich was zu berichten… Außer, dass ich immer noch hier sitze und mit mir selbst rede, weil…

… weil ich ihn liebe.

Ich liebe Richard Castle, und ich weiß nicht was ich deswegen tun soll.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	81. Chapter 81

_[Überwachungsaufnahmen vom Castle Loft, transkribiert von Agent Ryan]_

 _Castle sitzt am Schreibtisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer, eine Lampe anstarrend. Es klopft an der Tür. Er steht auf, geht zur Tür und öffnet sie._

Castle: Nikki, was willst du?

Beckett: Kate, Castle. Mein Name ist Kate. Kate Beckett.

 _Er zögert und sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, während sie auf seine Entscheidung wartet. Er tritt zur Seite und lässt sie rein._

Castle: Das ist dein richtiger Name? Nicht noch eine Tarnidentität?

Beckett: Es ist echt. Es ist alles echt. Es ist … es ist alles was ich habe. Es ist mein Name. Es ist… ich.

Castle: Kate Beckett.

 _Castle scheint für einen Moment nachzudenken. Beckett wirkt nervös, tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen._

Castle: Es steht dir.

 _Beckett lächelt, atmet tief aus, ihre Schultern senkend._

Beckett: Es gibt so viel, was ich dir erzählen will. Du musst wissen, wie leid es mir tut. Ich habe nur versucht dich zu beschützen.

Castle: Du hast deinen Job getan, das verstehe ich. Nur … war irgendwas davon real?

Beckett: Die Dinge, die zählen, ja.

Castle: Du … könntest du je…

Beckett: Ja. Ich wähle dich. Nicht ein Spion zu sein, nicht den Fall meiner Mutter zu lösen … ich wähle dich.

 _Castle küsst Beckett einmal, machen Sie zweimal draus. Er drückt sie gegen die Tür. Sie küssen sich weiter, während Castle anfängt ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Sie zieht sich zurück und lächelt ihn an, nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn ins Schlafzimmer._

 _Beckett zieht ihre Bluse aus und drapiert sie bewusst über den Punkt, an dem sich die Schlafzimmerkamera befindet._

 _[Anmerkung von Agent Ryan: Im Interesse von Agent Becketts Privatsphäre, werde ich die Audioüberwachung nach diesem Zeitpunkt nicht abschreiben, da sie nichts Sachdienliches für die Mission enthält, außer dass Agent Becketts Beziehung mit dem Objekt … eskaliert ist. Drei Mal.]_

 _[Ende des Transkripts]_


	82. Chapter 82

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zweiundachtzig.

Also, ähm, das ist passiert.

 _[Castle rufend:]_ Drei Mal!

Castle! Könntest du aufhören so sel-

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	83. Chapter 83

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreiundachtzig.

Castle liegt immer noch im Bett. Ich glaube ich habe ihn ausgelaugt.

Die letzten paar Tage waren unglaublich. Nicht nur der Sex – und glauben Sie mir, der ist wunderbar – sondern auch endlich ehrlich zu ihm zu sein.

Ich habe ihm die Aufnahmen gezeigt, die ich habe. Wir mussten mehrere Male anhalten, um über Dinge zu reden, und er ist immer noch sehr verletzt wegen vieler Dinge, aber er versteht jetzt, warum ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte.

Nachdem ich die Jungs angerufen habe und mit ihnen und Castle gesprochen habe, sind wir uns einig, dass wir die Überwachung seines Schlafzimmers und Badezimmers einstellen, wenn er m Gegenzug voll kooperieret. Es war Castle, der vorschlug, die Kameras in den anderen Räumen zu lassen – „Nur für den Fall, dass sie eine weitere Sophia schicken".

Tun sie besser nicht.

Ich bin nur … ich glaube nicht, dass ich so glücklich war, seit meine Mom gelebt hat. Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ich es je wieder sein kann.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	84. Chapter 84

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierundachtzig.

Castle und ich haben heute etwas Zeit damit verbracht die Details meiner Mission durchzugehen. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass Jackson Hunt – oder, wie er ihn kannte, Anderson Cross – sein Vater ist. Er hat sich seit Jahren hin und wieder mit Hunt getroffen, und hatte nie eine Ahnung.

Ich bin heute Nacht wieder im Hotel. Castle wollte den Abend mit Martha und Alexis verbringen, und wenigstens grob erklären, warum ich ab jetzt auf Kate statt auf Nikki reagiere. Ich denke er wird Martha auch einige Fragen zu seinem Vater stellen wollen.

Morgen sehen wir uns das Intel an, das Hunt Castle gegeben hat, auch wenn Castle sagt, dass er es sich mehrere Male angeschaut hat und daran nichts Ungewöhnliches ist.

Es ist nur eine gewöhnliche Taschenbuchausgabe von _Casino Royale_.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	85. Chapter 85

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünfundachtzig.

Die letzte Nacht ohne Castle zu verbringen war grausam. Ich war nie der anhängliche Typ, aber mit Castle…

Ich war zum Frühstück da. Castles Unterhaltung mit Martha und Alexis muss gut gegangen sein, da sie beide kein Problem zu haben schiene, dass ich da war. Besonders Martha scheint meinen richtigen Namen zu mögen – sie nannte mich Katherine, als sie aus der Tür verschwand. Ich habe vergessen, wie es ist eine Mom zu haben, die sich so um jemanden kümmert, auch wenn Marthas Art der Bemutterung sehr anders ist, als die meiner Mom.

Als sie endlich weg waren, sind wir ins Schlafzimmer gegangen.

Der Mann kann … Wow.

Wie dem auch sei, er hat mir geholfen meine Jeans auszuziehen und war dabei das Tattoo auf meiner Hüfte zu küssen, als er gestoppt hat und es für einen Moment angestarrt hat, und sagte „Da habe ich das schon mal gesehen!" Ich war offensichtlich etwas zu abgelenkt, um ihn zu fragen, was er damit meint – lasst uns einfach sagen, dass sein Mund nicht nur gut reden kann – aber als wie beide… befriedigt … waren, hat er mich danach gefragt. Ich habe erklärt, dass meine Mom mir ihren Ring hinterlassen hat, und ich wollte ihn an einer Kette um meinen Hals tragen, als eine Erinnerung an sie, aber ich hatte zu viel Angst ihn bei einer Mission zu verlieren, also habe ich mir stattdessen ein Tattoo davon stechen lassen – auf meiner Hüfte, wo es sehr viel weniger offensichtlich ist.

Dann ist er aufgestanden und hat seine Ausgabe von _Casino Royale_ geholt, die Hunt ihm gegeben hat. Auf der Innenseite des Buchdeckels, war eine Zeichnung vom Ring meiner Mom, beinahe identisch mit meinem Tattoo.

Was zur _Hölle_ hat ein Bild vom Ring meiner Mom im Buch von Castles Dad zu suchen?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	86. Chapter 86

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechsundachtzig.

Wir haben die letzten Zwei Tage damit verbracht das Buch wieder und wieder durchzusehen, und abgesehen von der Zeichnung im Buchdeckel ist ein eine gewöhnliche Ausgabe von _Casino Royale_. Es gibt ein paar zufällige Markierungen im Text – das ist das einzig andere bemerkenswerte Merkmal, aber sie scheinen nichts zu bedeuten.

Castle hat natürlich alle möglichen Verschwörungstheorien. Er setzt diesen niedlichen Blick auf, wenn er aufgeregt wird und…

Nun, lassen Sie mich einfach sagen, dass ich jetzt eine sehr effektive Methode habe, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	87. Chapter 87

_[Aufnahme]_

Sternzeit 43616,9

Im Westen nichts Neues. Agent Kate Beckett, Spion, Auftragskiller, und Ninja extraordinaire, schläft friedlich im anderen Zimmer, ausgelaugt vom kreativen unglaublich gutaussehenden Schriftsteller, dessen Bett sie teilt. Das Loft ist friedlich, ruhig, in Dunkelheit, in den Apartments in New York City eingebettet.

Der Schriftsteller stoppt in seinen Gedanken, durchquert das Zimmer, um sich zwei Finger Scotch einzuschenken, der ihm diese Nacht Gesellschaft leisten soll, während die Frau seiner Träume schlummernd im-

 _[Beckett, aus dem Schlafzimmer:]_ Castle, was tust du da?

Kate! Nichts! Gar nicht-

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	88. Chapter 88

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtundachtzig.

Nachdem wir eine MENGE Theorien aufgestellt und diskutiert haben, ist das Einzige was für uns Sinn ergibt, dass das Buch eine Art Code enthält, und der Schlüssel dazu ist der Ring meiner Mom – der bei meinem Dad aufbewahrt ist, ein paar Stunden entfernt. Castle hat gescherzt, dass er, da ich ihn nicht beobachten kann, während ich Dad besuche, mitkommen sollte.

Ich glaube nicht, dass er erwartet hat, dass ich ja sage.

Ich werde den Ausdruck des Terrors, der über sein Gesicht geflogen ist, nie vergessen, aber er hat seine Schultern gestrafft und zugestimmt.

Er wird morgen meinen Dad treffen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	89. Chapter 89

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neunundachtzig.

Die Fahrt zu meinem Dad raus war wunderbar. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal einfach irgendwo hingefahren bin, mit jemandem, den ich Liebe, frei von allen Probleme.

Castle war ein nervöses Wrack.

Mehr noch, als er sah, was für Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mein Dad auf seinem Grundstück eingerichtet hat. Es hat nicht geholfen, dass mein Dad ihn mit vorgehaltener Waffe begrüßt hat.

Einmal Spion, immer Spion, denke ich.

Ich habe Dad aber alles erzählt, sobald er davon überzeugt war, dass Castle keine sofortige Bedrohung ist. Er will mir offensichtlich nicht glauben, aber ich kenne seine Zeichen. Er will mehr wissen, es herausfinden, aber er hat sein Spionen Dasein ein für alle Mal beiseitegelegt, als Mom gestorben ist, und schein rückhaltend zu sein, wieder reingezogen zu werden. Er hat uns angeboten einige Nächte da zu bleiben also das ist … gut, denke ich?

Ich habe Moms Ring in der Schmuckschatulle in meinem alten Zimmer gefunden. Jetzt müssen wir herausfinden, wie wir das Buch decodieren können.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	90. Chapter 90

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Neunzig.

Mein Dad ist ein Beispiel dafür, was passiert, wenn ein Spion den Dienst quittiert. Er hat sich in der Zivilisation nie wohl gefühlt, und nach er seines Alkoholismus überwunden hat, hat der dieses Grundstück hier am See gekauft, umgeben von Wäldern und ausgezeichnetem Überwachungsequipment, und ist jetzt im Grunde ein Einsiedler. Er vertraut neuen Menschen nicht. In seiner Vorstellung sind sie so lange Auftragsmörder, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen wurde.

Also war ich überrascht, als er vorschlug, dass Castle den Tag mit ihm verbringt – aber Castle war so aufgeregt, dass ich das nagende Gefühl ignoriert habe.

Wie sich heraus stellt lag mein Bauchgefühl richtig.

Dad kam eine Stunde später heim. Er hat Castle im Wald zurückgelassen. Er sagte er wollte sehen, „ob dieser Typ der ist, der er sagt," und setzte sich, um zu beobachten wie Castle reagierte.

Es hat einige Stunden gedauert, die Castle im kalten, feuchten Wald verbringen musste, bis Dad endlich zugab, dass der arme Kerl kein Überlebenstraining hat, und mich endlich ihn hat holen lassen.

Ich glaube Dad hat erkannt, dass die einzige Gefahr, wenn Castle etwas zustößt, ich bin.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	91. Chapter 91

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einundneunzig.

Castle hat heute die meiste Zeit in unserem Zimmer verbracht, hat sich von gestern erholt, was Dad und mir die Gelegenheit gegeben hat uns wirklich zu Unterhalten. Ich habe klargestellt, dass ich, wenn Castle auf irgendeine Weise eine Gefahr wäre, ihm unter keinen Umständen meinen echten Namen gesagt hätte, ganz zu schweigen davon, ihn hierher zu bringen. Dad hat geantwortet, dass, soweit er weiß, ich unter einer Art Zwang steh, und nicht in der Lage war ihn zu warnen.

Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich endlich glücklich bin und ihn gebeten Castle zu akzeptieren und keine Spielchen mit ihm zu spielen. Er schien zögerlich, aber hat zugestimmt.

Als Castle aufgetaucht ist sind wir drei um den See spaziert, und Dad war eine fast komplett andere Person – eher wie der Vater, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin, als der Einsiedler, der seine Frau verloren hat und von der Agentur ausgestoßen wurde. Zum Glück ist Castle nicht nachtragend, also gibt es noch Hoffnung, dass sie eine Beziehung aufbauen.

Mir ist bis heute nicht bewusst gewesen, wie wichtig es mir ist, dass sie beiden gut mit einander klarkommen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	92. Chapter 92

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Zweiundneunzig.

Dad hat Castle heute bei Tagesanbruch geweckt und sie sind zusammen Angeln gegangen. Ich weiß nicht worüber sie am See geredet haben, aber als sie zurückkamen, war es als wären sie lang verloren geglaubte beste Freunde.

Ich … ich bin so erleichtert ich könnte weinen.

Ich habe Brunch vorbereitet während sie draußen waren – Pancakes und Rührei und Speck und französisch Toast, so wie Mom und ich es immer gemacht haben, wenn Dad angeln war, und ich hatte die Pfanne bereit dafür etwas von ihrem Fisch zu braten sobald sie zurückkamen, und es war … es war das erste Mal, das Dad und ich das getan haben, seit Mom…

…Nur war da kein klaffendes Lock mehr. Wir haben sie vermisst und es war auf jeden Fall anders, aber…

Castle war da. Also war alles in okay.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	93. Chapter 93

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Dreiundneunzig.

Heute sind wir zurück in die Stadt gefahren. Meinem Dad Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen war bittersüß – wegen meiner Arbeit wissen wir nie, wann es das letzte Mal sein wird – und er und Castle haben vielsagende Blicke und Worte gewechselt.

Castle hat ihn in eine Bärenumarmung gezogen, womit mein Dad nicht wirklich umzugehen wusste. Castle hat mir später erzählt, dass er nicht wusste, was er in der Situation tun sollte – er hatte nie wirklich eine Vaterfigur.

Dann wurde er unglaublich still – hat wahrscheinlich über Hunt nachgedacht.

Es geht nichts über die Rückkehr in die Realität.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	94. Chapter 94

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Vierundneunzig.

Als ich zurück in die Stadt kam gab es Befehle für mich.

Ich kann nicht … ich habe versucht Agent Montgomery zu kontaktieren, um zu sehen ob … es kam nur so aus heiterem Himmel.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.

Meine Befehle sind, das Intel abzugeben und unser Objekt auszuschalten.

Ich muss Castle töten.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	95. Chapter 95

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Fünfundneunzig.

Castle hat die meiste Zeit heute damit verbracht mit Moms Ring über dem Buch zu grübeln.

Ich habe die meiste Zeit damit verbracht zu planen, wie ich ihn töte.

Nur, als ich die Chance hatte, konnte ich es nicht durchziehen.

Was für ein Spion macht das aus mir?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	96. Chapter 96

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Sechsundneunzig.

Ich weiß, es ist merkwürdig, dass ich das im Bad aufnehme, während die Dusche an ist, aber ich habe den Raum nochmal nach Wanzen abgesucht, nur um sicher zu sein, und es gibt noch immer keine hier drin. Ryan hat mir den Tipp gegeben, dass es so aussieht, als hätte jemand anders in der CIA Zugriff auf unsere Überwachungsaufnahmen, also muss ich, bis wir rausgefunden haben, was wir als nächstes tun, wenigstens so aussehen, als würde ich meinen Befehlen folgen. Ich habe vorhin eine falsche Aufnahme gemacht, aber die nächsten Tage muss ich weiterhin so tun als ob. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich es gestern mitbekommen habe, damit ich den Report auch bearbeiten konnte.

Ich habe noch immer nichts von Agent Montgomery dazu gehört, wo die Befehle herkamen. Sie kamen nicht über die gewöhnlichen Wege, was das ganze … merkwürdig wirken lässt. Es wirkt als würde jemand höheres in der Nahrungskette nicht wollen, dass das Intel gefunden wird, und er oder sie muss versuchen, jeden zum Schweigen zu bringen, der darüber Bescheid weiß und ihm oder ihr nicht komplett loyal ist. Deswegen wollen sie, dass ich Castle ausschalte – nicht nur um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, sondern auch um meine Loyalität gegenüber der Agentur zu beweisen.

Ich kann nicht anders, als zu denken, dass Montgomery wusste, so etwas würde passieren – dass er wenigstens eine Ahnung hatte, dass jemand von Innen gegen uns arbeitet. Warum sonst hätte er mich damit beauftragt nicht nur diese Aufnahmen zu machen, sondern sie auch aus den offiziellen Berichten rauszulassen?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	97. Chapter 97

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Siebenundneunzig.

Ich war so überrascht von den neuen Befehlen, dass ich, als ich vor einigen Tagen über die Möglichkeiten nachgedacht habe, vergessen habe einige Dinge zu beachten. Erstens, ist es bekannt genug, dass die Methode, die ich wähle überzeugend sein muss, da es definitiv in den Nachrichten erscheinen wird. Zweitens darf es in keiner Weise zu mir zurückführbar sein.

Ich muss im Grunde einen Unfall planen.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich überhaupt darüber nachdenke.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	98. Chapter 98

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Achtundneunzig.

Ich glaube ich habe einen Plan, wie ich es anstelle.

Der beste Zeitpunkt wird Übermorgen sein, wenn wir nicht bei seiner Familie sind.

Das wird mir hoffentlich genug Zeit geben.

Ich wünschte Agent Montgomery würde an sein verdammtes Telefon gehen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	99. Chapter 99

_[Aufnahme]_

Pah-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, pah-na-na-na-na-nah! Pah-na-na-na-na-na-na-na, pah-na-na-na-na-nah! Pah-na-na-nanaaaaaah-

 _[Beckett:]_ Castle! Was tust du?

 _[Krach]_

Nichts

 _[statische Störung]_


	100. Chapter 100

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundert.

Alles ging genau nach Plan. Ich hatte ihn allein, und den Unfall bereit zur Ausführung … und dann wurden wir unterbrochen.

Wow, es ist zu schade, dass ich meine Befehle nicht ausführen konnte.

Dann sind wir Eis essen gegangen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	101. Chapter 101

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhunderteins.

Ich habe endlich Kontakt zu Agent Montgomery hergestellt. Er sagt er hatte einige Tage mit einem Notfall zu tun, und war deswegen nicht zu erreichen. Die neuen Befehle sind neu für ihn, und er ist der Leiter der Operation, er hat mich eine offizielle Unterlassungsaufforderung erteilt, bis er diese Befehle selbst kontrollieren kann.

Also ist Castle sicher, fürs Erste.

Ich muss ihn nicht töten.

Gott sein Dank.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	102. Chapter 102

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Eins-Null-Zwei.

Entschuldigt das Geräusch der Dusche. Ich bin heute wieder im Badezimmer, denn bis entweder Montgomery oder Ryan herausfindet, wer sich in unsere Überwachung gehangen hat, und wo die Befehle Castle zu töten herkommen, wage ich es nicht außerhalb dieses Raumes ehrlich über meine Mission zu reden. Aber ich freue mich wirklich auf den heutigen Bericht, denn Castle und ich, wir haben es geschafft.

Wir haben den Code geknackt.

Als erstes dachten wir, wenn wir den Ring an die Markierungen legen, würde es ein Wort ergeben, oder dass die Fassung zu einem Wort oder Buchstaben zeigen würde – aber nichts davon hat funktioniert. Erst als Castle den Ring angestarrt hat, hat er bemerkt, dass die Fassung auf eine Art erhoben ist, dass sie ein Loch enthält – groß genug um einen Buchstaben zu zeigen.

Es hat „A Me bec family". Buchstabiert.

Ich habe mich laut gefragt, was das bedeutet, Castle hat mich mit einem breiten Grinsen angeguckt und gesagt "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ist das nicht großartig?!" Er ist so liebenswert. Ich bin so froh, dass ich nicht allein da durch muss.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	103. Chapter 103

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Ein-Null-Drei.

Habe mich gerade mit Ryan und Espo hier im Park getroffen. Sie haben ein bisschen gegraben und wollten mich persönlich treffen, weg vom Loft, damit wir ordentlich reden können.

Sie haben Agent Montgomerys Dienstakte mitgebracht, um sie mir zu zeigen. Es gibt eine Menge, das in Hunts Akten geschwärzt wurde, aber in Montgomerys war alles schwarz auf weiß.

Agent Montgomery war neun Jahre lang Jackson Hunts Partner. Die Partnerschaft endete aprubt eine Woche nach Moms „Unfall" in Russland.

Montgomery hat darüber nie ein Wort verloren.

Er ist vielleicht darin verwickelt.

Oh, Gott.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	104. Chapter 104

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertvier.

Ich habe ein Memo von Montgomery erhalten, das sagt, dass die Befehle Castle zu töten, direkt vom Leiter kamen und dementsprechend immer noch gelten. Des Weiteren wird ein Team ausgesandt, um sich darum zu kümmern, sollte ich es nicht tunlichst tun, und ich werde mindestens wegen Befehlsverweigerung suspendiert. Sollte ich dem Team aktiv im Weg stehen, werde ich Kollateralschaden.

Mit diesem Wissen, werden Castle und ich heute Abend ins Old Haunt gehen und was trinken, und von da aus werden wir den Plan umsetzen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	105. Chapter 105

_[Überwachungsaufnahmen von der Kamera außerhalb des Old Haunt gestern 19:47. Transkribiert von Agent Ryan.]_

Agent Beckett und Mr. Castle verlassen ein Taxi. Beide haben eine kleine Reisetasche bei sich.

Nachdem sie den Fahrer bezahlt haben, verschränken sie ihre Hände und gehen die Treppe hinunter in die Bar, und werden von der Kamera nicht mehr gesehen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahmen]_

 _[Nachtrag von Agent Ryan: Es ist zu erwähnen, dass bis zu dieser Zeit, fast 24 Stunden später, noch immer keine Aufnahmen von irgendjemandem gemacht wurde, der auf ihre Beschreibung passt und die Bar verlässt. Des Weiteren haben Agent Esposito und ich, als wir gegen 1800 eine Untersuchung einleiteten, weder Agent Beckett noch Mr. Castle in der Bar entdeckt._

 _Es ist als hätten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.]_


	106. Chapter 106

_[Auszug einer Notiz von Agent Montgomery an Agent Beckett]_

Erwarte noch immer Ihren Bericht. Wurde das Ziel wie befohlen ausgeschalten?

 _[Status: gesendet, ungeöffnet.]_


	107. Chapter 107

_[Auszug einer Notiz von Agent Montgomery an Agenten Esposito und Ryan]_

Das Fehlen von Agent Becketts Report bedeutet sie ist jetzt als eigenmächtig abwesend gelistet.

Ihre neue Aufgabe ist es Agent Beckett und Mr. Castle ausfindig zu machen und das gestohlene Intel zurückzubringen.

Schalten Sie sie aus, wenn nötig.


	108. Chapter 108

_[Auszug einer Notiz von Agent Esposito an Agent Montgomery]_

Mit Hilfe der Gesichtserkennung, war es Agent Ryan möglich eine Aufnahme von Agent Beckett aus den Sicherheitskameras einer Tankstelle, die vor zwei Tagen gemacht wurde, zu erhalten.

Es tut uns leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Information den exakten Ort und Zeit der Aufnahme betreffend, unwiederbringlich verloren wurde, bevor wir eine offizielle Notiz anfertigen konnte, und daher konnte keine weitere Untersuchung erfolgen.


	109. Chapter 109

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Eins-Null-Neun.

Fürs erste sind wir sicher. Ich werde nicht sagen wo wir sind, nur für den Fall, aber … nun, nach ein paar Tagen auf der Flucht, haben wir ein Flohverseuchtes Motel gefunden, in dem wir bleiben können, also sollten wir, wenigstens für heute Nacht, hoffentlich etwas Schlaf bekommen. Castle nennt es die „Flüchtigen-Suite. Das beste Zimmer das man bar und ohne Ausweis bezahlen kann."

Es kümmert mich nicht mal, dass sie hinter uns her sind, dass sich gegen Befehle stellen an sich heißt, dass ich Verrat begehe. Wir sind hier, und wir sind zusammen, und es geht uns gut.

Das reicht mir.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	110. Chapter 110

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Eins-Zehn.

Castle witzelt darüber, dass ich „mein Tagebuch weiter aufnehme". Die Wahrheit ist, wir machen uns beide Sorgen darüber, dass ein Scharfschütze uns jederzeit finden könnte, und sollte das passieren, sin diese Aufnahmen vielleicht der einzige Weg die Wahrheit, darüber was passiert ist, zu erzählen.

Die Wahrheit ist, wir sind auf der Flucht, weil wir zu viel wissen. Castle hauptsächlich weil er ein Bürger ist und ich, weil ich offensichtlich nicht auf der Seite der CIA stehe, die offenbar das Intel meiner Mom verstecken.

Die Sache ist, wir haben immer noch mehr Fragen, als Antworten. Wenn Hunt das Buch mit dem Hinweis hatte, aber nicht den Ring – heißt das, er weiß auch nicht wo meine Mom die Beweise versteckt hat? Was zur Hölle bedeutet der Hinweis überhaupt? Warum hat er beschlossen, Castle an all das hineinzuziehen? Und hat Montgomery es ernst gemeint, als er sagte die Befehle Castle zu töten, kamen vom Schreibtisch von Direktor Bracken persönlich?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	111. Chapter 111

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertelf.

Ein neuer Tag, ein neues schäbiges Hotelzimmer in einem ungenannten Ort. Wir sind jetzt seit einer Woche flüchtig, und … nun es beginnt seinen Tribut zu fordern.

Castle hat heute endlich Alexis angerufen, viel zu kurz. Er hat es geschafft sie in letzter Minuten bei einem einmonatigen Sommerprogramm anzumelden, und ihr gesagt, er würde sich nicht melden, solange er sein Buch schreibt. Er glaubt sie ist etwas argwöhnisch, aber bisher scheint sie es ihm abzukaufen.

Hoffentlich wird das vorbei sein, wenn sie wieder zu Hause ist, und sie wird nie erfahren, dass ihr Dad auf der Flucht war, weil der Leiter der CIA einen illegalen Übergriff auf einen US-Bürger in unserem Land in Auftrag gestellt hat, wo er gar keine Zuständigkeit hat.

Martha ist für ein Wellnesswochenende in die Berge gefahren, bevor all das passiert ist, und Castle hat heute eine Nachricht von ihr bekommen, dass sie für einige Wochen mit ein paar neuen Freunden nach Florida fährt, also weiß sie nicht mal, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist.

Hoffentlich bleibt es dabei.

Währenddessen müssen wir selber mit Graben anfangen und die Sache verstehen. Ich bin es leid die ganze Zeit einen Schritt hinterher zu sein. Und ich glaube das beste womit wir anfangen können ist Agent Montgomerys Hintergrund zu untersuchen, denn nichts an seinem Benehmen während dieser Mission hat irgendeinen Sinn ergeben.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	112. Chapter 112

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertzwölf.

Fragt nicht wie – lasst uns einfach sagen, dass Castle nicht der einzige ist, der weiß wie man Geheiminformationen von der CIA bekommt, ohne aufgespürt zu werden – ich war in der Lage wegen Montgomery nachzuforschen. Wie sich herausstellt, gibt es eine Menge, was ich nicht weiß.

Nicht nur, dass er jahrelang Hunts Partner war, wie Ryan und Esposito mir mitteilten, seine Ausbildungsleiter waren Agenten Raglan und McCallister, die erbärmlichen Agenten, die den Tod meiner Mutter „untersuchten" und als „Unfall" abstempelten.

Außerdem ist Montgomery der CIA vor 19 Jahren beigetreten.

Hat er die ganze Zeit für McCallisters „Drachen" gearbeitet? War er auch am „Unfall" meiner Mom beteiligt?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	113. Chapter 113

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertdreizehn.

Wir waren so gut, immer einen Schritt der CIA voraus, aber das hätte nie angehalten.

Agent Montgomery hat über das Wegwerf-Handy, mit dem Castle mit Alexis geredet hat, Kontakt aufgenommen, und gesagt er will sich mit uns treffen. Es gibt keinen Weg, wie das gut endet, aber Castle und ich haben drüber geredet und … wir können nicht für immer wegrennen.

Wir müssen hingehen und davon ausgehen, dass es eine Falle ist.

Das Treffen wird in einem Hangar, nur wenige Stunden von hier, morgen um 21:00, stattfinden. Wenn das jemand findet, und dies die letzte Aufnahme ist, heißt das wir haben versagt.

Und, dass wir wahrscheinlich tot sind.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	114. Chapter 114

_[Aufnahme]_

Es ist null-fünfhundert am Tag Einhundertvierzehn.

Castle und ich sind früh auf und alles ist gepackt und bereit zum Gehen. Das Treffen mit Montgomery ist erst heute Abend, aber unser Ziel ist es, so früh wie möglich da zu sein, um zu sehen, wo sie Agenten platziert haben. Das sollte uns einen Vorteil verschaffen, den wir brauchen, wenn es eine Hoffnung auf-

 _[Lautes Krachen als die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufschwingt]_

 _[Agent Montgomery:]_ Eine taktische Einheit ist weniger als fünf Minuten hinter mir. Sie wissen wo Sie sind.

 _[Beckett:]_ Legen Sie die Waffe weg, Roy.

 _[Montgomery:]_ Sie müssen hier weg, Kate. Jetzt.

 _[Beckett:]_ Sagen Sie mir nur warum.

 _[Montgomery:]_ Ich war ein Anfänger, als es passiert ist, Kate. McCallister und Raglan waren meine Helden. Sie haben mir gesagt es wäre meine letzte Prüfung – dass ich einen Waffenhändler namens Pulgatti ausschalten sollte. Bob Armen war ein Undercover FBI Agent, der gar nicht da sein sollte. Ich habe den falschen Mann erschossen. McCallister und Raglan haben versucht es zu vertuschen, aber ich nicht. Ich habe alles für diesen Job getan, Kate. Ich wurde der beste Agent, der ich sein konnte. Und dann, als Sie meinem Team zugewiesen wurden, fühlte ich die Hand Gottes. Ich wusste Er gab mir eine weitere Chance, und ich dachte ich könnte Sie beschützen, wie ich sie hätte beschützen sollen.

 _[Beckett:]_ Haben Sie ihnen geholfen sie zu töten?

 _[Montgomery:]_ Nein, das war Jahre später. Aber sie ist gestorben, wegen dem was wir in dieser Nacht getan haben. Und jetzt kommen sie her. Sie müssen verschwinden. Sie kommen um Sie zu töten und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Ich werde das beenden.

 _[Beckett:]_ Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen, Sir.

 _[Montgomery:]_ Doch werden Sie. Castle, schaffen Sie sie hier raus.

 _[Castle:]_ Ich-

 _[ Montgomery:]_ Streiten Sie nicht. Schaffen Sie sie hier raus. Jetzt.

 _[Beckett:]_ Bitte, hören Sie mir nur zu. Sie müssen das nicht tun.

 _[Castle:]_ Kate!

 _[Beckett:]_ Nein, bitte! Nein. Sir. Ich vergebe Ihnen. Ich vergebe Ihnen!

 _[Montgomery:]_ Das ist mein Platz, Kate. Hier stehe ich.

 _[Beckett:]_ Nein, nein!

 _[Montgomery:]_ Castle.

 _[Beckett:]_ Nein! Nein, Sir, bitte hören Sie mir zu! Sie müssen das nicht tun!

 _[Montgomery:]_ Castle! Schaffen Sie sie hier raus, jetzt!

 _[Beckett:]_ Sie müssen das nicht tun, Sir – Nein! Gott, Castle! Lass mich los! Nein! Lass mich los! Bitte!

 _[Sie verlassen das Motelzimmer. Augenblicke später, Schreie in der Ferne und dann kann man einen schnellen Schusswechsel hören, das am Ende vom Schlagen der Autotür und dem starten des Motors gedämpft wird.]_

 _[Beckett, weinend:]_ Rick, bitte…

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	115. Chapter 115

_[ABC Nachrichten]_

„… Zur Top-Story, der Leiter der CIA, William Bracken, wird als Präsident kandidieren. Das kündigte er diesen Nachmittag in einer Pressekonferenz in Washington DC an."

 _[Bracken während der Pressekonferenz:]_ Diejenigen von Ihnen, die mich kennen, wissen, dass ich dahin gekommen bin, wo ich jetzt bin, indem ich getan habe was nötig war. Das ist die Art Führung, die dieses Land braucht, und der Grund weswegen ich ein Wahlkomitee aufstellen werde um als Präsident der vereinigten Staaten zu kandidieren.

„Senator Bracken, ein zeitiger Spitzenkandidat, hat Gerüchten zufolge erhebliche Finanzen von Großspendern aufgestellt.

Zu weiteren Nachrichten des Tages…"


	116. Chapter 116

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertsechzehn.

Wir haben nicht angehalten, seit Montgomery … Seit dem Motel. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit wie wir der CIA voraus sein können.

Wir fahren komplett blind, und wir brauchen dringend ein paar Antworten.

Ich habe Castle davon überzeugt, dass er versucht Kontakt zu Hunt aufzunehmen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	117. Chapter 117

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertsiebzehn.

Wir haben uns heute mit Hunt getroffen, an einem Truck Stop mitten im Nirgendwo. Castles Gesicht, als sein Vater mit einem Sattelschlepper ankam, war unbezahlbar.

Wir hatten in letzter Zeit nicht viel zu lachen.

Und alles an der Unterhaltung war merkwürdig, weil es das erste Mal war, das sie sich unterhalten haben, seit Castle rausgefunden hat, das Hunt sein Vater ist. Mein Herz brach für ihn, weil es wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt für persönliche Fragen war. Sie haben etwas Zeit damit verbracht in Erinnerungen über ihr erstes Treffen als Rechercheur/Kontakt zu schwelgen. Offenbar hat Castle Hunt in bar bezahlt, und ihm das Geld in einem alten Koffer mit einem dieser Zahlenschlösser gegeben, weil er sich „mehr wie ein Spion" fühlen wollte.

Jetzt weiß er auf jeden Fall mehr über das Leben als Spion.

Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir endlich ein paar ehrliche Antworten haben. Hunt hat die Dinge besser beobachtet, als ich dachte, und er wusste schon, dass wir auf der Flucht waren und dass wir mehr wussten, als das letzte Mal, als ich ihn traf, damals auf Castles Buchparty. Das fühlt sich wie eine Ewigkeit an.

Also was wir jetzt wissen: vor neunzehn Jahren, haben Raglan und McCallister nicht genehmigte Überfälle auf Waffenschmuggler getätigt. Als sie beauftragt wurden den Anfänger Montgomery zu trainieren, haben sie ihm den Befehl erteilt, einen Waffenschmuggler, Pulgatti, auszuschalte, der eigentlich eine Ratte war und sich mit Bob Armand, einem Undercoveragenten, getroffen hat. Dinge gingen schief, Armand wurde getötet, und die Agentur hat einen Ermittler gestellt, um herauszufinden was passiert ist – ein aufstrebendes Ass namens Bracken, der alles herausfand und zugestimmt hat es unter den Teppich zu kehren – für den Preis eines Gelegentlichen Gefallens. Mit langer Zeit im Gefängnis als Aussicht, haben sie zugestimmt.

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass Pulgatti entkommen ist, eine neue Identität annahm und verschwand. Was sie auch nicht wussten ist, dass Bracken den Profit in Waffen- und Geheimnisschmuggel sah, und anfing Beziehungen mit hochrangigen russischen Operationen, sowie lokalen Waffenschmugglern aufzubauen. Mit seinem Insiderwissen, war er in der Lage die Ränge der CIA empor zu klettern, indem er erfolgreich jeden Gegner seiner eigenen Interessen ausschaltete, bis er quasi das Monopol auf dem Markt hatte. Er war auch in der Lage sich eine Armee von CIA Agenten aufzubauen, die ihm über alles treu ergeben sind.

Montgomery war einer davon, aber nur weil er musste. Sobald das Debakel abgeklungen war, wurde er zu Hunts Partner, und die zwei arbeiteten viele Jahr eng zusammen. Erst als Bracken, aus heiterem Himmel, Montgomery wegen eines weiteren „Gefallens" anrief, entschied Montgomery genug war genug, und er und Hunt arbeiteten zusammen, um Bracken zu stürzen.

Zu den Zeitpunkt war Hunt auch der Handlanger meiner Mutter, und während er und Montgomery anfingen hier in den Staaten Beweise gegen Bracken zu sammeln, ging meine Mom nach Russland um Pulgatti und die russischen Waffenhändler ausfindig zu machen. Ich war im Grundtraining, und mein Dad war ein Analyst, und Mom flog zwischen Russland und hier hin und her. Es war zu riskant für Montgomery oder gar Hunt, das Intel zu behalten, und zu dem Zeitpunkt war meine Mom voll engagiert Bracken zu stürzen – es war genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Bracken der Leiter werden wollt – also hat sie die Beweise, die sie gesammelt haben versteckt. Sie hatten eigentlich genug für eine Untersuchung genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als meine Mom verschwand, und das Buch mit dem Hinweis zum Ort ebenfalls. Erst vor wenigen Monaten konnte Hunt es ausfindig machen, aber das hat Bracken auf den Plan gerufen, also musste er verschwinden.

Hunt sagte auch, dass Montgomery mich für diese Mission selbst ausgesucht hat, wegen meiner Verbindung zu meiner Mom. Er war in der Lage die „mein Ex-Partner ist jetzt mein Erzfeind" Karte zu spielen, um selbst als Leiter der Operation gegen Hunt eingesetzt zu werden, und dadurch konnte er Hunt und mir etwas Schutz bieten.

Aber das ist der Grund, weshalb er mir gesagt hat ich soll dieses Logbuch führen, und es aus den offiziellen Berichten rauslassen.

Montgomery war die ganze Zeit auf unserer Seite, und er hat sich selbst geopfert um uns zu retten.

Jetzt müssen wir den Mistkerl Bracken stürzen, damit nichts davon umsonst war.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	118. Chapter 118

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertachtzehn.

Castle hat sich darauf beschränkt Alexis einmal die Woche anzurufen. Es war schmerzhaft, aber er weiß, wir müssen versteckt bleiben. Heute war Anruftag.

Offenbar haben die Leute, die das Programm leiten, versucht ihn den ganzen Tag zu erreichen.

Alexis wird vermisst. Niemand hat sie gesehen, seit sie letzte Nacht ins Bett gegangen ist.

Oh Gott.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	119. Chapter 119

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertneunzehn.

Es ist noch schlimmer, als wir dachten.

Wir haben eine Lösegeldforderung für Alexis erhalten. Im Austausch gegen das Intel, und wenn Castle und ich uns ihnen übergeben, lassen sie sie frei.

Nach all der Zeit und Mühe der Agentur, stellt sich heraus, dass es nicht mal die CIA ist, die sie festhält.

Es ist der Waffenschmuggler, der für 90% der illegalen Waffen allein in New York City verantwortlich ist: Vulcan Simmons.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	120. Chapter 120

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertzwanzig.

Castle und ich hatten einen Streit nach dem Anruf der Entführer gestern. Er hat gesagt, wir sollten ihnen alles was sie wollen geben – alles um Alexis zu retten. Aber alles was ich im Training gelernt habe sagt mir, wenn wir das tun, werden wir alle drei sterben.

Als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, war Castle verschwunden.

 _Casino Royale_ auch.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	121. Chapter 121

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhunderteinundzwanzig.

Alexis wird in einer Villa in Scarsdale festgehalten. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo Castle ist, oder ob er einen Plan hat, oder ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich seine Tochter retten muss, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass sie mich stattdessen gefangen nehmen.

Castle, wenn du das findest … ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich je für möglich gehalten habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich da rein gezogen habe – aber, auch mit all den verrückten Sachen, die passiert sind, waren die letzten Wochen, die besten meines Lebens. Und ich hoffe, dass du das nie hören musst, dass ich dir das alles persönlich sagen kann, aber wenn etwas passiert und ich es nicht schaffe, will ich das du weißt, dass unsere Partnerschaft, unsere Beziehung, das großartigsten war, das mir je passiert ist. Du bist ein wundervoller Mann, und ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen.

Immer.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	122. Chapter 122

_[Dieses Video wurde von Agent Ryan transkribiert, nachdem unser Team die Villa in Scarsdale betreten hat. Es ist eines der wenigen Beweise, die gerettet werden konnte, und unser einziger Beweise, dass Agent Beckett überhaupt da war.]_

 _[Aufnahme]_

Ist das Ding an? Gut.

Mr. Castle, mein Name ist Vulcan Simmons. Wir haben am Telefon gesprochen.

Sie haben meine Anweisungen nicht befolgt, Mr. Castle. Ich habe es sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie und Agent Beckett mir das Intel im Austausch gegen Ihre Tochter bringen. Wie Sie hinter mir sehen können, ist Ihre Tochter noch immer hier. Sie würde sehr gern nach Hause gehen. Das stimmt doch, Alexis?

 _[Die Kamera fokussiert auf Alexis, die in einem großen Käfig in der Mitte des Raums festgehalten wird. Sie sieht verängstigt aber trotzig aus. Sie sagt nichts.]_

Wie sie sehen können, erhält sie jede Annehmlichkeit als mein Gast, einschließlich sie von dem gelegentlichen Nage fernzuhalten, der sich in dieses Establishment schleicht. Ich toleriere keine Nager, Mr. Castle, auch wenn einige so attraktiv sind, wie die, die wir gefunden haben.

 _[Die Kamera schwenkt herum, und zeigt die andere Seite des Raums, wo Agent Beckett auf ihren Knien zwischen zwei Gangstern festgehalten wird. Sie wirft Simmons einen bösen Blick zu, als er näher kommt.]_

Sie sehen, Mr. Castle, wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass die Information, die von der CIA gestohlen wurde, unseren Geschäften schaden können, und wir wollen doch nicht, dass das passiert, oder? Leider hat Agent Beckett beschlossen sich nicht kooperativ zu zeigen. Ich hoffe immer noch, sie beschließen vernünftig zu sein, also dachte ich es ist das Beste, Ihnen einen Vorgeschmack zu geben, was es den Menschen antut, die Ihnen wichtig sind, wenn Sie nicht kooperieren, und Agent Beckett die Chance zu geben ihre Meinung zu ändern, alles auf einmal. Ist das nicht großzügig von mir?

 _[Simmons lächelt kalt in die Kamera, bevor er sich an die Handlanger wendet, die Beckett festhalten, seinen Kopf zu dem vorher nicht sichtbaren Teil des Raumes ruckend, in dem ein alter Waschzuber steht, der mit Wasser und Eis gefüllt ist. Die Handlanger ziehen sie dort hin, halten Ihr Gesicht Zentimeter vom Wasser entfernt.]_

Letzte Chance, das auf den einfachen Weg zu klären, Agent Beckett. Was ist in den gestohlenen Informationen?

 _[Beckett sagt nichts. Simmons nickt und die Handlanger drücken ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern in das Wasser. Man kann hören, wie Alexis sie anschreit sie in Ruhe zu lassen, aber sie wird ignoriert. Beckett wird aus dem Wasser geholt, damit sie atmen kann, dann wieder nach unten gedrückt. Simmons zieht einen Stuhl heran und dreht ihn, so dass er sich rückwärts draufsetzen kann, und ihr in die Augen sehen kann.]_

Lassen Sie uns das ohne dieses Kabuki Theater tun, Agent. Es ist würdelos. Sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen will und ich lass sie ordentlich sterben, ohne dieses unschöne Leiden. Was enthält das gestohlene Intel?

 _[Beckett:]_ Sie wollen würdelos? Dann warten Sie, bis sie sehen, was ich Ihnen antun werde.

 _[Sie wird wieder runter gedrückt. Es ist noch länger als vorher, bevor sie wieder hochgeholt wird.]_

 _[Simmons:]_ Wissen Sie, Sie sind genau wie ihre Mama. Spielen beide in Welten, in die Sie nicht gehören. Ihre Mama hat das mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Sie werden das auch. Aber erst-

 _[Simmons drückt selbst ihren Kopf unter Wasser.]_

 _[Simmons:]_ Sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen will!

 _[Sie wird unter Wasser gehalten, bis sie erschlafft. Gerade, als sie aus dem Wasser gezogen wird, fängt eine Bewegung hinter der Kamera Simmons' Aufmerksamkeit. Er steht auf und signalisiert seinen Handlangern, sie auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, wo sie hustet und prustet. Die Kamera folgt Simmons durch den Raum, an Alexis' Käfig vorbei.]_

 _[Simmons:]_ Nun?

 _[Handlanger:]_ Sir, wir haben Richard Castle gefunden, der draußen rumschlich.

 _[Simmons:]_ Ausgezeichnet. Zeit für eine Familienzusammenkunft, denkst du nicht, Alexis?

 _[Alexis:]_ Wagen Sie es nicht, ihn zu verletzen!

 _[Simmons:]_ Das kommt ganz auf ihn an.

 _[Castle wird in den Raum gedrückt. Er ignoriert seine Geiselnehmer und eilt zu Alexis, und sie unterhalten sich, wobei man nur „Es geht mir gut" hören kann. Einer der Handlanger geht zu Simmons und reicht ihm ein Walkie-Talkie.]_

 _[Handlanger:]_ Er hatte nur das bei sich.

 _[Simmons:]_ Mr. Castle, so nett von Ihnen, zu uns zu stoßen. Jedoch muss ich feststellen, dass Sie die Information, die ich haben will, nicht mitgebracht haben. Es tut mir leid das zu sagen, aber ich werde Ihre Tochter töten müssen.

 _[Castle:]_ Sie glauben, ich würde es einfach hier rein bringen? Ich habe es an einem sicheren Ort gelassen. Lassen Sie Alexis gehen, und ich zeige Ihnen wo es ist.

 _[Simmons:]_ Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie haben es bei einem vertrauenswürdigen Partner gelassen? Jemand der draußen wartet, am anderen Ende hiervon. Womöglich Ihr Vater? Agent Hunt? Glauben sie wirklich, dass ich für einen Angriff nicht vorbereitet bin?

 _[Castle:]_ Sie hat keinen Nutzen für Sie. Lassen Sie sie gehen.

 _[Simmons:]_ Wenn ein Mann seinen Wert verdoppelt, warum sollte ich die Hälfte weggeben? Zeit das zu beenden.

 _[Simmons beginnt in das Walkie-Talkie zu sprechen, geht vom Käfig.]_ Ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind. Ich weiß, dass Sie nah sind. Und ich will, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Ihren Sohn habe. Sie haben 10 Sekunden, um sich meinen Männern zu stellen. Kommen Sie her – _[Er holt seine Waffe heraus und richtet sie auf Castle]_ – oder ich werde ihn töten. 10 … 9 … 8 … 7 …

 _[Alexis beginnt zu weinen. Castle flüstert ihre zuversichtlich zu]_

 _[Simmons:]_ 6… 5… 4… 3…

 _[Hunt Stimme erklingt über das Walkie-Talkie:]_ Sie werden meinen Sohn nicht töten, Simmons.

 _[Simmons:]_ Nein? Und warum nicht?

 _[Hunt:]_ Weil Sie tot sein werden.

 _[Simmons schaut ungläubig zurück zu Castle, als das Walkie-Talkie in seiner Hand explodiert, ihn und die Männer in einem 2 Meter Radius um ihn herum tötet, den Kameramann eingeschlossen. Die Kamera fliegt in eine Ecke und landet mit einem Aufprall. Die Linse ist an der Seite gebrochen, aber nimmt noch auf. Von diesem Winkel, kann man den Großteil des Raums sehen.]_

 _[Castle nimmt seine Uhr ab und wickelt sie um den Schließmechanismus des Käfigs, ruf Alexis zu sich zu ducken. Sie beide tun es, gerade als sie explodiert. Zur gleichen Zeit springt Beckett von dem Punkt auf, an dem sie sich tot gestellt hat, und schaltet die zwei Handlanger um sie herum aus. Mehr Männer erreichen den Raum mit blitzenden Waffen, als Beckett die Waffen ihrer unfähigen Wachen nimmt und über den Boden rollt, um Castle Deckung zu geben, während er Alexis aus dem Käfig hilft.]_

 _[Beckett, über die Schüsse rufend:]_ Was jetzt?

 _[Castle:]_ Jetzt nehmen wir den Hintereingang, während die Kavallerie von vorne kommt.

 _[Beckett:]_ Ich bin nicht sicher, dass das funktionieren wird.

 _[Castle:]_ Keine Sorgen, sie werden hier sein!

 _[Beckett, noch immer Schüsse zurückgebend]_ … Sie?

 _[Über ihnen zerbricht das Dachfenster, als zwei Figuren in schwarz sich abseilen, ihre Waffen abfeuernd. Einer der beiden ist Jackson Hunt, der Deckungsfeuer gibt.]_

 _[Hunt:]_ Ich habe das im Griff. Du bringst sie hier raus.

 _[Hunt beginnt, Sprengstoff im Raum anzubringen. Die andere Figur nickt und geht zu der Gruppe an der Hintertür. Mit Beckett in Führung, und dann die beiden Castles in der Mitte, verlässt die Gruppe das Haus, gerade als Hunt einen Knopf drückt, und sich aus der Vordertür wirft.]_

 _[Im letzten Moment, dreht sich die mysteriöse Figur, damit wir eine Gesichtserkennung durchführen, und ihn als Jim Beckett identifizieren können.]_

 _[Der Sprengstoff explodiert, und es gibt statisches Rauschen.]_


	123. Chapter 123

_[Aufnahme]_

 _[Castle:]_ Es ist Tag Einhundert … nun, es ist nach Mitternacht, also denke ich es ist Tag einhundertdreiundzwanzig unserer Mission-

 _[Beckett:]_ Castle, was zur Hölle glaubst du, tust du da?

 _[Castle:]_ Shhh! Alexis schläft. Ich dachte, du auch.

 _[Jim Beckett:]_ Ihr alle drei solltet schlafen.

 _[Castle:]_ Bist du sicher, dass du noch fahren kannst, Jim?

 _[Jim:]_ Ich kann das noch stundenlang. Ruh dich aus, Rick. Ich weck euch, wenn es an der Zeit ist zu tauschen.

 _[Beckett:]_ Und dann müssen wir darüber reden, was wir tun werden.

 _[Jim:]_ Dafür ist Zeit am Morgen, Katie.

 _[Castle:]_ Hier, Kate. Da sind all deine Aufnahmen drauf, inklusive der letzten, über die wir reden werden.

 _[Beckett:]_ So wie darüber, wie du verschwunden bist?

 _[Castle:]_ Lass uns einfach ausruhen. Und Kate?

 _[Becket:]_ Ja?

 _[Castle:]_ Ich liebe dich. Das weißt du, oder?

 _[Beckett:]_ Ich weiß.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	124. Chapter 124

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertvierundzwanzig.

Mein Dad hat Alexis zurück in die Stadt gebracht. Wir waren uns alle einig, dass sie so weit wie möglich von allem entfernt sein sollte, und auch wenn mein Dad vielleicht für einige Jahre nicht im Spiel war, denkt er immer noch wie ein Spion. Sie könnte nicht sicherer sein.

Dad hat auch eine alte Freundin, mit der er vor Jahren wegen einiger Fälle Kontakt aufgenommen hat, die jetzt ein Captain ist, von der er denkt, wir können auf ihre Hilfe vertrauen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die CIA eigentlich keine Zuständigkeit auf amerikanischem Boden hat, könnte diese Captain Gates genau die Hilfe sein, die wir benötigen.

Castle ist gegangen um ein paar Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Er sollte jede Sekunde zurück sein.

Wir hatten noch immer keine Chance über …

 _[Die Tür knarrt, als sie sich öffnet.]_

Castle?

 _[Director Bracken:]_ Hallo Agent Beckett.

 _[Brackens Handlanger:]_ Denken Sie nicht mal dran. Fallen lassen.

 _[Bracken:]_ Ich bin beeindruckt, Agent Beckett. Sie erweisen ihrem Training alle Ehre. Sie haben es geschafft einigen meiner besten Agenten zu entkommen. Allerdings fürchte ist, dass ihr Glück ausgegangen ist. Sie hatten eine Zukunft. Warum konnten Sie es nicht einfach lassen und weiter ziehen, damit ich das selbe konnte? Ich denke, es hat keinen Sinn, Sie zu fragen, ob sie für mich wählen, oder?

 _[Beckett:]_ Sie werden nicht auf dem Wahlzettel stehen. Eine Präsidentschaftskandidatur, die von Waffenschmuggel und dem Verkauf von Staatsgeheimnissen an die Russen finanziert wird, eine Spur Leichen und Aufträge amerikanische Bürger auf amerikanischen Boden auszuschalten? Es gibt kein Lock, das groß genug wäre, das Alles zu begraben.

 _[Bracken:]_ Ich muss gestehen, ein Teil von bewundert Sie – Ihre Moral, wie Sie für das kämpfen, an was Sie glauben, auch wenn Sie wissen, dass es alles einstürzen wird. Aber de Teil von mir, der Sie bewundert, ist nicht de Teil, der die Entscheidungen trifft.

 _[Beckett:]_ Die Wahrheit wird herauskommen.

 _[Bracken:]_ Es gibt keine Wahrheit. Nicht mehr.

 _[Die Tür schließt sich mit einem Klicken.]_

 _[Beckett teilt eine Runde flinker Tritte und Schläge aus, und benutzt dann einen als menschlichen Schild, als der andere das Feuer eröffnet. Sie schalten den anderen mit der Waffe des Toten aus. Sie kontrolliert den Puls von beiden, bevor sie anfängt ihre und Castles Sachen zusammen zu suchen, gerade als Castle den Raum betritt.]_

 _[Castle:]_ Was zur Hölle ist passiert?

 _[Beckett:]_ Bracken hat mir einen Besuch abgestattet. Persönlich.

 _[Castle:]_ Ich wünschte ich könnte dich von all dem wegbringen. Irgendwohin wo es sicher ist.

 _[Beckett:]_ Ich werde nie sicher sein. Nicht bis das abgeschlossen ist.

 _[Castle:]_ Dann lass es und beenden.

 _[Beckett:]_ Komm, lass uns gehen.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	125. Chapter 125

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertfünfundzwanzig.

Wir haben herausgefunden was „A Me bec family" bedeutet.

Am Ende war es etwas, was Bracken zu mir gesagt hat, das mir den Hinweis geliefert hat, den ich brauchte, und Castle hat den Rest geschafft.

Wir müssen zurück. Ich weiß genau wo ich suchen muss.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	126. Chapter 126

_[Aufnahme]_

 _[Castle:]_ Welchen Tag haben wir? Tag Einhundertsechsundzwanzig?

 _[Beckett:]_ Nimmst du uns ernsthaft jetzt auf? Wir sind fast da.

 _[Castle:]_ Eben. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mitbekommen hast, wie unser Glück in letzter Zeit aussah, Kate, aber ich denke, wir sollten so viel möglich aufnehmen.

 _[Beckett:]_ Unserem Glück geht es gut, Castle. Wir leben, und wir sind zusammen. Aber du hast recht, das aufzunehmen, ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee.

 _[Castle:]_ Also hast du überlegt, was du tun wirst, wenn das alles vorbei ist?

 _[Beckett:]_ Nicht wirklich. Allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich bei CIA noch willkommen bin. Warum? Glaubst diese Captain Gates braucht Leute?

 _[Castle:]_ Es ist möglich. Und hey, dann kannst du wenigstens in New York wohnen.

 _[Beckett:]_ Das zumindest war seit einer Weile mein Plan. Schau, wir sind da.

 _[Castle:]_ Also ich weiß, du hast mir das schon gesagt, aber ich habe gestern nicht aufgenommen. Willst du nochmal erzählen, wo wir sind und warum wir hier sind, für die Kinder zu Hause?

 _[Beckett:]_ Kinder zu Hause? Wirklich, Castle?

 _[Castle:]_ Okay. Dann die Jury.

 _[Beckett:]_ Gutes Argument. Okay also, als ich sechzehn Jahre alt war, haben ein paar Schurken die Tarnung meiner Eltern aufgedeckt und wir mussten für ein paar Wochen abtauchen. Da habe ich herausgefunden, dass meine Eltern keine Anwälte waren, wie ich es dachte, sondern tatsächlich Spione. Meine Mom hat immer gesagt, da sind wir eine richtige Familie geworden – da haben alle Lügen und Täuschungen aufgehört. Na jedenfalls haben wir die meiste Zeit der drei Wochen hier in diesen Wäldern an der Grenze dieses Nationalparks verbracht, und wir haben in dieser Höhle gecampt. Eine Höhle, die du glaube ich wiedererkennst, Castle?

 _[Castle:]_ Ja. Die Hütte deines Dads ist hier irgendwo. Hier hat er mich zurückgelassen, an dem Tag an dem er mich im Wald ausgesetzt hat. Ich habe dich Höhle allerdings nicht gesehen. Das einzige was ich wusste war, nicht von dort wegzugehen, wo ich mich verlaufen habe, also habe ich hier unten stundenlang gestanden und gezittert.

 _[Beckett:]_ Meine Eltern haben diese Hütte gekauft, als wir wieder nach Hause konnten. Wir wollten alle einen Ort, an dem wir von dem Leben als Spion wegkamen, und einfach eine Familie sein konnten.

 _[Castle:]_ Also was lässt dich denken, der Beweis ist hier?

 _[Beckett:]_ Director Bracken hat etwas davon gesagt, dass alles über mir einstürzt, und da habe ich erkannt, dass er letzte Teil des Hinweises darauf deutete, wo wir, die Becketts, eine Familie wurden. Es „bec" zu lassen, um für „Beckett" und „became", also wurden, zu stehen, ist typisch für meine Mom.

 _[Castle:]_ Ich habe den Rest herausgefunden – dass das „A Me" für „Agent Montgomery evidence" also „Beweis" steht.

 _[Beckett:]_ Also muss es hier irgendwo sein, nur … Castle, ich sehe nichts. Du?

 _[Castle:]_ Warte, leuchte mit deiner Taschenlampe dahin. Was ist das?

 _[Beckett:]_ Es ist eine der Elefantenfiguren meiner Mom. Sie hatte eine ganze Sammlung.

 _[Castle:]_ Die Erde hier ist aufgewühlt. Nicht vor kurzem, aber schau – da.

 _[Beckett:]_ Zeit zu graben?

 _[Castle:]_ Es wäre mir eine Ehre.

 _[Beckett:]_ Ich fühle etwas. Es ist nicht tief.

 _[Castle:]_ Ist das – Leder?

 _[Beckett:]_ Vinyl. Es ist ein … Koffer? Ich erkenne das gar nicht.

 _[Castle:]_ Ich schon. Erinnerst du dich, als wir Hunt an dem Truck Stop getroffen haben, und darüber geredet haben, wie ich so getan habe als wäre ich ein Spion als ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe, und ihm das Bargeld in einem Koffer gegeben habe? Das ist er.

 _[Becket:]_ Woher willst du wissen, dass es der gleiche ist?

 _[Castle:]_ Er ist es! Ich hatte ihn schon als ich klein war. Ich habe da alle meine Geschichten versteckt.

 _[Beckett:]_ Deswegen hat Hunt dich involviert. Damit, falls ihm was zustößt, jemand den Koffer öffnen konnte. Weiß du die Kombination noch?

 _[Castle:]_ Natürlich! Es ist-

 _[Stimme durch ein Megaphon draußen:]_ Agent Beckett und Mr. Castle! Kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen raus. Wir haben Sie umzingelt. Wenn Sie nicht rauskommen, sind wir befugt, Gewalt anzuwenden!

 _[Castle:]_ Kate, was soll ich tun…?

 _[Beckett:]_ Ich weiß nicht.

 _[Stimme durch das Megaphon:]_ Das ist Ihre letzte Chance. Kommen Sie mit erhobenen-

 _[Die Stimme einer Frau, klar und befehlend, leicht ohne Verstärkung zu hören, unterbricht:]_ Was genau geht hier vor? Wer hat den Befehl? Sie? Mein Name ist Captain Victoria Gates vom NYPD, ich habe die volle Zuständigkeit in dieser Sache zugeteilt bekommen. Sie halten sich alle zurück, verstanden? ZURÜCK HALTEN. Nein, Ihre Befehle sind mir egal – ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass meine sie überschreiben. Agent Beckett und Mr. Castle? Ich komme rein.!

 _[Beckett:]_ Captain Gates! Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie gut es tut Sie zu sehen.

 _[Gates:]_ Ebenso. Sind das die Beweise dort, Mr. Castle?

 _[Castle:]_ Ja.

 _[Gates:]_ Dann schlage ich vor Sie öffnen es.

 _[Castle:]_ Kate, schau…!

 _[Beckett:]_ Beweise, dass Director Bracken mit dem Waffenschmuggel von Vulcan Simmons in Verbindung steht, einige der Informationen die er an Russland verkauft hat…

 _[Castle:]_ … Bankkontodaten, die Papier die Montgomery's Prüfung vertuscht haben.

 _[Beckett:]_ Castle, sieh mal – das ist das Memo, das den Anschlag auf meine Mom befohlen hat.

 _[Castle:]_ Sie wusste, dass es passieren würde.

 _[Gates:]_ Ich würde sagen, es gibt mehr als genug Beweise, um den Bastard zu stürzen. Was sagen Sie, Agent Beckett? Leisten Sie mir Gesellschaft, wenn ich den Haftbefehl ausführe?

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	127. Chapter 127

_[Rohmaterial von WABC Eyewitness News als Beweise. Transkribiert von Agent Ryan.]_

 _[Relevantes Material fängt nach der Hälfte der Pressekonferenz mit Director Bracken an.]_

 _[Reporter:]_ Director, warum wollen Sie Präsident werden?

 _[Bracken:]_ Nun das ist einfach, Linda. Ich bin es leid. Die Deals in Hinterzimmern, die Korruption, der Müll? Ich bin, ehrlich gesagt, erschöpft, und ich weiß die Amerikaner sind es auch. Sehen Sie, dieses Land verdient einen Anführer, der nicht zurück – der –

 _[Beckett und Gates, flankiert von mehreren Offizieren, betreten den Raum, gehen langsam auf ihn zu.]_

 _[Bracken:]_ – der nicht kämpfen – vor einem Kampf zurückschrecken wird. Der eine nachweisliche Bilanz davon hat speziellen Interessen nachzugehen und daran glaubt, dass die Regierung eine Kraft des Guten sein kann. Das sind die – ich … es tut mir leid. Ich – ich werde das hier abbrechen müssen.

 _[Reporter:]_ Director, ist alles in Ordnung?

 _[Bracken:]_ Sie können nicht hier sein.

 _[Beckett:]_ Ich habe die Beweise gefunden. Ich habe sie gefunden. Es ist vorbei.

 _[Gates:]_ Director Bracken, Sie sind verhaftet wegen Verschwörung, Betrug und dem Mord an Johanna Beckett. Drehen Sie sich um, bitte.

 _[Bracken wird in Handschellen abgeführt. Die Kamera folgt ihm mit der Menge, und es gibt Gedränge und Geschubse, während alles versuchen ein gutes Bild zu bekommen. Als sie die Treppen hinunter kommen, werden sie von einer Reihe uniformierter Polizisten zurückgehalten.]_

 _[Als Bracken zu einem der Autos gebracht wird, greift einer der Polizisten, die nur da standen, in seine Tasche und holt einen Detonator heraus. Beckett sieht die Bewegung und bringt Director Bracken zu Fall, gerade als das Auto explodiert.]_

 _[In der darauffolgenden Verwirrung, bleibt Beckett bewusstlos auf dem Gehweg liegen.]_


	128. Chapter 128

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag … Tag Einhundertachtundzwanzig, glaube ich.

Ich fühle mich als hätte ich die letzten 24 Stunden ein ganzes Leben gelebt. Kate ist, äh … Kate ist immer noch bewusstlos. Sie hat sich bei der Explosion den Kopf ziemlich hart gestoßen, und … ich meine, dank ihr lebt Bracken noch.

Ich weiß nicht, wie sie getan hat, was sie getan hat. Es beweist, dass sie ein besserer Mensch ist, als ich. Ich hätte ihn brennen lassen.

Esposito und Ryan haben die Untersuchung angefangen. Es sieht so aus, als wäre der Bombenleger erwischt worden. Er war ein russischer Agent, hier unter dem Pseudonym Cole Maddox.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich diese Aufnahme mache, außer – es ist Teil unserer Geschichte. Und auch wenn die Ärzte sagen, die Dinge stünden schlecht, weigere ich mich zu glauben, dass das das Ende unserer Geschichte ist. Also werde ich das weiter tun, bis es Zeit für uns ist, unser gemeinsames Leben zu beginnen, so wie wir es geplant haben.

Du musst nur vorher aufwachen, Kate.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	129. Chapter 129

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertneunundzwanzig.

Nun, Kate, du bist immer noch hier. Im Krankenhaus. Bewusstlos.

Es gibt so vieles, das ich dir sagen will.

Alexis ist zu Hause, und scheint sich gut zu erholen. Sie war vor kurzem hier, um dich zu besuchen.

Ich habe heute Morgen ein Paket ohne Absender geschickt bekommen. Es war die Ausgabe von _Casino Royale_ , die ich meinem Vater gegeben habe, also, äh … ich denke er hat es geschafft. Keiner von uns, hat von ihm gehört, seit wir die Villa verlassen haben, also ist es wirklich eine Erleichterung.

Dein Dad hat vorhin vorbeigesehen. Er hat seine Rückkehr zu seiner Hütte verschoben, bis er weiß, es geht dir besser. Er ist stolz auf dich, Kate. Deine Mutter wäre es auch, nicht nur, weil du die letzten Monate überlebt hast, sondern auch weil du am Ende allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz die Wahrheit gefunden hast.

Du musst nur aufwachen, damit wir zusammen feiern können.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	130. Chapter 130

_[Aufnahme]_

Kate ist heute aufgewacht.

Ihre letzte Erinnerung ist von einer Mission von vor 18 Monaten.

Sie erinnert sich an nichts.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	131. Chapter 131

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhunderteinunddreißig.

Das ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich reden und ehrlich sein kann.

Kate geht es gut, von ihrer Erinnerung abgesehen. Sie reden davon sie zu entlassen. Jim hat ihr viel von dem erzählt, was passiert ist, und die Jungs auch.

Sie will mich nicht sehen.

Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie an erster Stelle ein Spion ist, und jede Beziehung, die sie vielleicht mit mir gehabt hatte, nur eine Tarnung war. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie kann gerne mit zurück ins Loft kommen und im Gästezimmer wohnen, während sie sich erholt, aber … das wollte sie nicht. Sie sagte sie würde mit ihrem Dad in seiner Hütte wohnen, bis sie wieder arbeitstauglich ist.

Ich bin ... ich will nur … ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Oder fühlen soll. Ich liebe sie, unwiderruflich, und-

Sie weiß nicht mal wer ich bin.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	132. Chapter 132

_[Aufnahme]_

Tag Einhundertzweiunddreißig.

Tja, Kate, du hast dich klar ausgedrückt. Glasklar. Ich will dich nicht zu irgendwas zwingen, was du nicht willst – nicht, dass ich dich je dazu bringen könnte, etwas zu tun, was du nicht willst – also, äh … das war's. Das wird meine letzte Aufnahme hier.

Ich habe Ryan und Esposito gebeten mir mit diesem Projekt zu helfen, nachdem ich gestern darauf gekommen bin, und sie haben mehr getan, als nötig gewesen wäre – vor allem Ryan, indem er alles abgeschrieben hat. Die beiden würden alles für dich tun Kate. Beschütz sie, okay? Und lass sie auf dich Acht geben. Es ist immerhin ihr Job.

Ich hoffe du hast jetzt gesehen, wie außergewöhnlich unsere Reise war. Vieles war schmerzhaft, und manchmal gab es mehr Tiefen als Höhen, aber Kate – die bist die bemerkenswerteste Person, die ich je getroffen habe, und ich bin fasziniert von deiner Stärke, deinem Herzen, und deinem …. Deinem unglaublichen Talent mich verrückt zu machen.

Ich liebe dich, Kate.

Und ich würde alles geben…

… Also gebe ich dir unsere Geschichte.

Das Ende liegt bei dir, Kate. Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest.

 _[Ende der Aufnahme]_


	133. Chapter 133

Sie schließt den Deckel des Laptops, als die letzte Aufnahme – von Gestern, wie sie feststellt – zum Ende kommt, und starrt an die Wand des Hotelzimmers. Sie ist eingecheckt, nachdem sie am Tag zuvor aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde – trotz des leisen Beharrens ihres Vaters mit ihm zurück in seine Hütte zu kommen – aber die gedämpften Töne sind so leer, wie ihre Erinnerungen an die Geschichte, mit der sie ihren Morgen verbracht hat.

Esposito hat ihr ein paar Dinge vorbei gebracht, einschließlich des Laptops, und erwähnt, sdas „etwas Besonderes" von Castle im CD-Laufwerk steckte.

Sie hätte es fast ohne es weiter zu beachten weggeworfen, aber am Ende war ihre Neugier stärker.

So vieles von ihrem Leben ist jetzt einfach … leer. Als hätte sie geblinzelt und anderthalb Jahre wären vorüber gegangen.

Die Ärzte sind alle so zurückhaltend ob sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder erlangt, oder nicht, und alle scheinen eine Meinung zu haben, ob man ihr etwas über die fehlenden Monate sagen soll, also ist es irgendwie eine unheimliche Erleichterung, so vieles ihrer letzten Monate ausgefüllt zu bekommen – in ihren eigenen Worten, denen sie, als Spion, mehr traut, als jedem sonst.

Und jetzt … jetzt weiß sie nicht, was sie denken soll.

* * *

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht ihre Gedanken und aus Gewohnheit nimmt sie ein Wurfmesser mit, bevor sie sich leise zur Tür begibt.

„Katie? Ich bin's." Jims Stimme trifft sie bevor sie eine Chance hat, nachzusehen wer auf der anderen Seite der Tür ist, seine Stimme sanft in der Laustärke, aber bestimmend im Ton, eine Kombination, von der ihre Mutter gescherzt hatte, er hätte sie im Einsatz gelernt, aber perfektioniert, als er eine Tochter hatte. Kate entspannt sich, aber wartet bis die Tür offen ist, und sie sich vergewissern kann, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausgeht, bevor sie das Messer auf den Beistelltisch ablegt und zur Seite tritt, um ihren Vater eintreten zu lassen.

Sie beobachtet, wie ihr Vater seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern lässt – auch Jahre des Alkoholmissbrauchs und Therapie können den Spion nicht aus einem Spion nehmen – und sieht den Moment, in dem er den Laptop erkennt.

„Du hast Ricks Projekt erhalten?" fragt er barsch.

„Hab's grad beendet." Sie stopft ihre Emotionen mit einem tiefen Atemzug zurück, trotz des merkwürdigen Brennens in ihrer Brust, das sie anfleht sich selbst zu erlauben zu weinen.

Er dreht sich zu ihr, stolpert über seine Worte, versucht – und schafft es nicht – taktvoll zu sein. „Hat es … geholfen?"

Der hoffnungsvolle Blick in den müden Augen ihres Vaters, reizt sie zu lügen, ihm zu sagen, dass jetzt alles kristallklar war. Es wäre aber nicht fair, also schüttelt sie den Kopf.

„Es hat ein paar Lücken gefüllt, denke ich – zum Beispiel, warum du und die Jungs mir mein Objekt aufdrängt, aber … nein, ich erinnere mich an nichts davon. Es ist als würde ich über das Leben von jemand anderem hören, nur dass meine Stimme erzählt."

Jim dreht sich weg, eine geübte Bewegung, die sie kennt, erstellt um seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen, bis er seinen Ausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle hat. Er begibt sich zum Fenster, starrt raus auf die Stadt. „Er ist mehr als nur ein Objekt, Katie."

Sie schließt ihre Augen gegen den Schmerz ihren Vater zu enttäuschen. „Für dich, vielleicht. Für … sie. Die Version von mir, die das Leben gelebt hat." Sie öffnet ihre Augen wieder, erlaubt der verstauten Frustration, die in ihrer Lunge brennt, einen Moment frei zu sein. „Aber für mich? Alles was ich sehe ist ein Moment der Schwäche, der meine Tarnung aufgebrochen hat und mein wirkliches ich einem Zivilisten offenbart hat, und die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann, ist so weit wie möglich von New York weg zu gehen und zu hoffe, dass niemand je von ihm erfährt."

Jim dreht sich zu ihr, studiert sie für einen langen Augenblick. „Dieser Mann würde lieber durch die Hölle und zurück gehen, als dich zu verraten. Sicher kannst du das sehen, nachdem du dir die angeschaut hast," er deutet auf den Laptop.

Sie begibt sich zu ihrem Vater, schaut über die Stadt, ihr Rücken gerade, ihr Kiefer angespannt. „Du sagst das jetzt, und ich bin sicher er auch – und vielleicht habe ich das auch, vor der Explosion, aber alles was ich jetzt weiß ist, dass ich den Worten von jedem andern glauben muss, und das geht gegen alles, was ich in diesem Job gelernt habe."

Jim nimmt ihren Arm, dreht sie um ihn anzusehen, seine müden Augen flehen sie an. „Dann trau dir selbst. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du ihm deinen echten Namen gesagt hättest, oder ihm von deiner Mutter erzählt, oder ihn zu der Hütte gebracht hättest um mich zu treffen, wenn du dir nicht absolut sicher mit ihm gewesen wärst?"

Sie verdreht ihre Augen, befreit schüttelnd ihren Arm, Verärgerung über sein Fehlen von Verständnis bringt ihr Blut zum Kochen. „Soweit ich weiß, kann ich davon geblendet worden sein, mit ihm zu schlafen."

Ihr Vater schaut sie an. „Ich frage nicht nach deinen Missionen, Katie, aber ich weiß wie dein Job aussieht. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das noch nie passiert ist."

Sie kann nicht verhindern, dass ihr das Blut von ihrer Brust in die Wangen steigt. Sie schreitet durch den Raum und landet schnaubend auf dem Sofa. „Ich rede darüber nicht mit dir."

Jim hebt seine Hände, als würde er die Wendung, die ihre Unterhaltung genommen hat, aufhalten wollen, aber beharrt auf seinem Standpunkt. „Gut. Ich will davon nichts hören. Aber du weißt, ich habe recht. Und du hast es immer hinbekommen, keinem von denen deine persönlichen Informationen zu geben."

Wenn das Sofa sich doch nur öffnen und sie verschlucken würde. „Das klingt, als wäre das alles was ich tue."

„Keine Verurteilung von mir. Mein Punkt ist, du bist eine der Besten. Warst du immer – und zum Großteil, weil du immer darauf bedacht warst dich selbst zu schützen. Die meisten beim CIA wissen nicht mal, dass es dich gibt – oder wussten es nicht, bis zu den letzten paar Wochen. Du machst keine Fehler, und du vertraust nicht einfach. Und doch, irgendwie hast du ihm vertraut. Du hast ihn geliebt Katie, du … erinnerst dich nur nicht." Er setzt sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber, der Kaffeetisch mit dem Laptop zwischen ihnen.

Liebe.

Könnte sie?

Hatte sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten wirklich so viel erlebt, dass sie sich in den Mann mit den bittenden blauen Augen verlieb hat?

Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf, drängt den Gedanken beiseite – und dennoch bleibt er. „Also was soll ich tun?"

„Das ist ganz allein deine Entscheidung, Liebling. Aber du bist krankgeschrieben und eine psychiatrische Untersuchung liegt vor dir, und die Agentur ist im Moment eh ein bisschen beschäftigt. Du kannst gern mit mir zurück in meine Hütte kommen, aber … nun, vielleicht kannst du deine Zeit in der Stadt besser verbringen." Er nimmt ein Stück Papier mit einer Telefonnummer aus seiner Tasche und legt es vorsichtig auf den geschlossenen Laptop.

Sie macht sich nicht die Mühe zu fragen, ob es Castles ist.

„Du sagst das, als würde sich alles auf magische Art einrenken. Das ist kein Märchen, Dad."

Sein Vater schmunzelt als er aufsteht. „Woher weißt du das, bis du den Frosch küsst? Dornröschen könnte vielleicht aufwachen."

Sie stöhnt, vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Jim begibt sich zur Tür.

„Nur – versprich mir, dass du drüber nachdenkst, Katie. Mehr will ich gar nicht."

* * *

Sie denkt den restlichen Nachmittag darüber nach. Die leisen durchdachten Worte ihres Vaters in Gedanken hin und her drehend. Das Stück Papier mit Castles Nummer verhöhnt sie vom anderen Ende des Zimmers.

Mehr noch, die für sie aufgenommenen Erfahrungen, ihre eigene Stimme, laufen wieder und wieder ab. Ihr Verstand taumelt, als die Informationen durchgeht – das Mysterium um den Tod ihrer Mutter, das jetzt gelöst wurde, der Leiter selbst hinter all dem und jetzt in sicherer Haft, sein Ruf ruiniert. Agent Montgomery – ihr Mentor und Freund – tot. Royce – tot. Agent Turner – ein Doppelagent – tot. So viel Blutvergießen um die Suche nach Macht eines Mannes zu vertuschen.

Sie versucht zu lesen, aber ihre Gedanken wandern zurück zu dem Autor, mit dem sie angeblich so viel Zeit verbracht hat. Sie schaltet den Fernseher an, um die Stille zu füllen, aber es gibt nichts, was es sich zu schauen lohnt. Sie hat frei, bis auf weiteres, bis das Chaos sortiert wurde, also hat sie keinen Grund sich zu melden, oder die Jungs anzurufen um sich abzulenken – wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache, wenn man ihren Teil an dem Projekt für sie bedenkt. Zwei weitere Menschen, die sie enttäuschen kann.

Sie endet wieder auf dem Sofa, starrt auf den Laptop und die gekritzelte Nummer, die unberührt daliegt seit ihr Vater ging.

Mit zitternden Fingern nimmt sie das Papier hoch, holt ihr Telefon heraus und wählt.

* * *

Sie beobachtet ihn von der anderen Straßenseite als er ankommt, durch den Park schlendert, sein Blick auf ein paar Kinder, die am Klettergerüst spielen, und deren Eltern sich auf den Bänken unterhalten, gerichtet. Sie Schaukeln sind verlassen und er schlängelt sich dort hin, setzt sich auf eine der größeren und wartet auf sie.

Sie atmet tief durch. Jetzt oder nie.

Die Straße überquerend kommt sie vorsichtig näher, ihre Augen automatisch umherschweifend. Auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen für eine Falle. Ihr Bauch sagt ihr es ist okay, aber ihr Training lässt sie trotzdem aufmerksam sein. Deswegen wollte sie sich nicht im Old Haunt treffen – sie braucht die Sicherheit von vielen Fluchtmöglichkeiten.

Sie sieht den Moment, indem er ihre Ankunft bemerkt – früher als sie erwartet hat. Es ist das plötzliche Strecken seines Rückens, wo seine Schultern vor wenigen Sekunden zusammengesackt waren, das ihn verrät. Sie lässt sich auf der zweiten Schaukel nieder, lässt ihr Schweigen ihn für sie begrüßen.

Ihr Mund ist merkwürdig trocken, ihr Verstand frei von Worten.

„Ich war nicht sicher, dass du kommen würdest," sagt er, Augen resolut nach vorn gerichtet, als würde es ihm wehtun sie anzusehen.

„Ich auch nicht." Die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Aussage überrascht sie – ihn auch, so wie er ihr einen Blick aus seinen Augenwinkeln zuwirft. „Ich habe mir die Aufnahmen angesehen," fügt sie hinzu.

Er nickt. „Gut. Ich bin froh. Du hast es verdient das zu wissen."

Ihr Herz hämmert in ihrer Brust, ihre Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, ihre Stimme kratzig. Warum ist das so schwer? „Wenn es irgendwas bedeutet, Mr. Castle, es tut mir leid, dass die Dinge so gelaufen sind, wie sie es sind."

Er scheint vor ihren Augen zusammenzufallen. „Ich brauch keine Entschuldigung. Deswegen habe ich das nicht getan."

Ihre Augen brennen von unvergossenen Tränen, die sie nicht ganz versteht, aber sie blinzelt sie weg, spricht mit einem wärmeren Ton, als ihre ruhige Professionalität vor wenigen Augenblicken, weiter. „Ich weiß. Aber vor ein paar Tagen, haben Sie die Zukunft mit der Frau geplant, die Sie lieben, und das … sie ist nicht ich. Und es tut mir leid, Ihnen Schmerzen zu bereiten, Mr. Castle, vor allem, wenn man alles bedenkt, was wir offenbar zusammen durchgemacht haben."

Sie beobachtet sein scharfes Einatmen, sieht wie sehr ihn ihre Worte verletzen, wie tapfer er versucht zu sein. „Ich will nichts von dir. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, wo auch immer du hingehst, ich werde immer da sein, um dir zu helfen. Du kannst anrufen – jederzeit. Vertrau mir, Kate. Ich bin für dich da. Immer."

Ihr Vater hat ihr gesagt, dass dieser Mann sie nicht verraten wird und zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie es nicht glauben wollen, aber der Blick in Castles Augen gibt den Worten ihres Vaters Leben. Sie glaubt immer noch nicht, dass in ihrem Leben Platz für Liebe ist, aber sollte es sich je ändern, hofft sie, dass sie eines Tages einen anderen Castle findet. Er ist ein guter Mann, und er verdient …

Er verdient eine Chance. Und die einzige Möglichkeit ihm diese Chance zu geben, ist von vorn anzufangen, ihn wieder kennen zu lernen. Sie hat ihre eigene Version der Geschehnisse diesen Morgen gehört, aber jetzt will sie mehr als alles andere, seine hören.

„Castle? Erzähl mir unsere Geschichte."

Er wendet überraschte blaue Augen zu ihr, und dann leuchtet sein ganzes Gesicht, sein Körper orientiert sich zu ihr, und seine Zehen kratzen im Dreck, das verlegene Grinsen lässt ihn in der Nachmittagssonne unglaublich gut aussehen.

„Nun, es begann mit einem Schriftsteller, der keine Ideen mehr hatte. Eines Tages bei einer Buchparty, stahl sein Vater, der wie sich herausstellte, ein Spion war, einige Geheimnisse, und bat den Schriftsteller darauf aufzupassen. Dann, ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später, veränderte sich sein Leben wirklich, als er eine Collegestudentin namens Nikki Heat traf – und er verliebte sich."

Er redet für eine ganze Weile, bringt sie zum Lachen, bringt sie zum Weinen, spinnt seine Worte in einen Kokon um sie, zieht an den Enden ihres Verstandes, beantwortet einige der Fragen, die ihre eigene Version der Geschehnisse offen gelassen hat.

Als er fertig ist, legt sich eine Ruhe über sie, eine Stille die sie in Gemeinschaft umhüllt, die mit der Möglichkeit zittert, dass es vielleicht, nur vielleicht, kein Abschied ist.

Kate beobachtet ihn, sich plötzlich dem Grinsen bewusst, das an ihrem Gesicht zieht, und wie lange es her ist, dass sie sich so leicht und frei gefühlt hat. „Weißt du, mein Dad hatte diese verrückte Idee."

Castles Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich sofort auf sie. „Was denn für eine?"

Sie fühlt wie die Röte in ihre Wangen schießt. „Er denkt, dass ich mich mit einem Kuss an alles erinnere."

Sie Grinsen ist schief, schwermütig. „Ein magischer Kuss?" Sein Blick wärmt sie von innen heraus, aber sie scheint auf ihre Erlaubnis zu warten.

„Castle?"

„Ja?"

„Küss mich."

Sofort schiebt er seine Schaukel näher zu ihr, eine große Hand legt sich ehrfürchtig um ihren Kiefer. Er schaut für einen langen Augenblick in ihre Augen, bevor sein Blick auf ihre Lippen fällt und sie langsam, langsam auf seine legt. Es ist süß und sanft und unschuldig und irgendwie … bekannt. Sie seufzt, jagt das Gefühl, drückt sich näher und öffnet sich ihm, erlaubt seiner Zunge eintritt. Er schmeckt nach Kaffee und etwas das sie kennt, und die Art, wie er sie neckt, sie aus der Reserve lockt und ihr Blut entflammt … ein Blick von ihnen gegen eine rote Tür gedrückt blitzt in ihrem Kopf auf, die Art wie er ihre Unterlippe zwickt und mit seiner Zunge beruhigt. Ein weiteres Bild folgt dem Ersten, von ihnen in einander verschlungen in einem Motelzimmer, seine Zunge sündhafte Dinge mit ihr anstellend. Ein weiteres von einem anderen Zimmer, davon in seinen Armen aufzuwachen und träge Morgenküsse auszutauschen.

Sie schnappt nach Luft und zieht sich zurück, sucht seine jetzt bekannten Augen, als Erinnerung für Erinnerung ihre Sinne überfluten, und Erleichterung lässt sie in seine Arme fallen, als sie von der Schaukel auf ihre Knie fällt und ihre Gesicht in seinem Hals vergräbt, sein Geruch umgibt sie, seine Arme halten sie sich und warm und fest.

„Kate…?"

„Mir geht's gut," sagt sie nach Luft schnappend, ihre Arme um seinen breiten Oberkörper legend, sich darin verbergend und festhaltend, sich selbst an ihn durch den Sturm der Emotionen verankernd.

Sie hört, wie er ihre Worte testet, nach der Bedeutung sucht. „Gut, so wie…?"

Sie lacht, ein würgender, gurgelnder, dünner Ton, und hebt ihren Blick um seinen zu treffen. „Ich erinnere mich, Castle. Nicht an alles, bei weitem nicht, aber … ich erinnere mich an uns. Ich erinnere mich an dich."

„Er schaut sie voll Staunen an, eine Hand in Ehrfurcht über ihre Wange gleitend, und dann breitet sich sein Lächeln über sein Gesicht aus – ein schönes, magisches Ding, das alles in ihr erleuchtet, und sie fühlt ihr eigenes Lächeln als Antwort.

Dann beugt er sich nach unten und verbindet ihre Münder wieder, und ihr Verstand wird selig leer auf eine viel schönere Art.

* * *

 _Sechs Monate später …_

* * *

„Castle, hast du mein Holster gesehen?"

Sein Kopf erscheint aus der Badezimmertür, Zahnbürste im Mund, sein Haar liebenswert verwuschelt. „Ist es nicht am Haken?"

Sie hebt eine Augenbraue, wandert mit ihren Augen über seine nackte Brust, ihr Mund trocken. Gott, sie hatte ihn erst vor wenigen Minuten – deswegen packt sie jetzt so hektisch – und sie hat wirklich keine Zeit wieder über ihn herzufallen, egal wie köstlich er in der Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster hinter ihm scheint, aussieht.

„Nicht das, Babe," ist alles was sie sagt, und er verschluckt sich etwas, seine Augen verdunkeln sich mit Erregung, auch als er zurück ins Bad verschwindet um die Zahncreme auszuspucken.

Seine Stimme hallt einen Moment später zu ihr zurück, und mit seinen Worten kann sie hören, wie er seine Zahnbürste ausspült und sie gegen das Waschbecken klopft. „Das letzte Mal, dass ich es gesehen habe, war als ich es dir vor zwei Nächten abgenommen habe."

Ihr Blut summt als sie sich daran erinnert, was genau er mit seiner Zunge und den talentierten Fingern zu der Zeit getan hat. Sie verlässt den Schrank, läuft um das Bett und sieht ihn hinter dem Nachttisch auf ihrer Seite des Bettes hervorschauen. „Wie zur Hölle, kam es … weißt du was? Egal."

Sie stopft es ohne großes Trara in ihre Reisetasche und ist nicht überrascht als ein paar starker Arme sich von hinten um ihre Taille legen und Stoppeln ihren Hals berühren. „Eine superheiße Spionin hat es unter ihrem Kleid getragen."

Sie stöhnt, erlaubt ihrem Kopf nach hinten zu fallen, gibt ihm mehr Zugriff auf ihren Hals. „Besagte Spionin muss es heute wieder tragen," murmelt sie, schmunzelt als er ihre Worte mit einem Zwicken seiner Zähne und einem Ächzen beantwortet.

„Sag mir noch mal, wie lange du diesmal weg bist?" fragt er, dreht sie in seinen Armen, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen kann. Sie streckt sich um ihre Hände sanft um seinen Kiefer zu legen.

„Nur zwei Tage diesmal. Es ist nur eine Botschafterparty in London, und sie haben nach ein paar mehr von unseren Leuten gefragt, um die Sicherheit zu erhöhen. Ich werde diesmal wahrscheinlich nicht mal irgendwelche Böswichte schnappen. Nur den Politikern beim Champagner trinken zugucken." Sie drückt sich von ihm weg, kontrolliert schnell ihre Tasche ein letztes Mal, bevor sie den Reißverschluss schließt. Er beobachtet sie mit großen Hundeaugen, und sie hebt ihren Finger in spielendem Ernst.

„Nichts davon, Castle. Ich werde in zwei Tagen zurück zu Hause sein." Sie lehnt sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen, aber kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich treffen, ist der Summer durch das Loft zu hören, einen Moment später von dem Geräusch gefolgt wie Alexis Ryan und Esposito hineinlässt.

Castle stöhnt, lässt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen, und sie wiegt ihn dort für einen Moment.

„Zwei Tage, Castle." Sie drückt ihn sanft fort, streckt sich um ihren Mund ein letztes Mal auf seinen zu drücken, bevor sie ihre Tasche und Blazer nimmt.

„Kate?"

Sie stoppt an der Tür, schaut zurück zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich," sagt er kläglich.

Sie lässt ihre Tasche und den Blazer fallen, eilt zurück zu ihm, und drückt ihren Mund ein weiteres Mal auf seinen. „Ich liebe dich auch." Sie grinst, gleitet zur Seite. „Und ich muss wirklich gehen. Aber wenn du sehr, sehr gut bist, trage ich das Holster vielleicht auf dem Rückflug, und lass dich dabei helfen, es zu entfernen, wenn ich zu Hause bin."

Er grinst, knabenhaft und charmant. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten."

„Ich auch nicht," antwortet sie, bevor sie ihre Sachen aufhebt und aus der Tür tritt um zu ihrem Team zu gehen, bereit für ihre neue Mission.

* * *

Das Ende


End file.
